A Second Chance
by mamanix
Summary: After waiting for more than 1400 years, Merlin is finally reunited with his king. A grup of warlocks found a way to resurrect Mordred. With his new power, Mordred turned back the time to create a new history for Camelot and Albion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**_

_**Warnings: Future slash and twists will occur**_

**CHAPTER 1**

1400 tahun telah berlalu sejak Merlin meletakkan tubuh Arthur Pendragon yang sudah tidak bernapas di atas perahu yang membawa raja Camelot itu ke tengah tebalnya kabut danau Avalon...

1400 tahun telah berlalu sejak Kilgharrah, sang naga terakhir berkata bahwa Arthur akan bangkit kembali saat Albion sangat membutuhkannya...

1400 tahun telah berlalu sejak penyihir itu meninggalkan Camelot dan mengembara dengan membawa rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman baiknya itu...

**OoOoO**

Di pertengahan musim dingin tahun 2014, Merlin bangun dengan terburu-buru karena malam sebelumnya ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyalakan alarm. Dengan menggerutu, pemuda yang memiliki badan lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan orang itu melompat meninggalkan kenyamanan tempat tidurnya.

Sambil menguap dan mereggangkan badan, ia menyeberangi ruangan berukuran 6x4 meter yang berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu, ruang makan sekaligus ruang tivi. Hanya dalam beberapa langkah saja Merlin sudah mencapai kamar mandinya.

Uap hangat yang berasal dari curahan air panas di kamar mandi, menggodanya untuk tinggal di situ lebih lama demi menghilangkan penat di tubuhnya. Namun ia hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah saat suara jam dinding berdentang tujuh kali.

Tanpa sempat menyeka tubuh kurusnya dengan benar, ia segera mengenakan pakaian kerjanya yang terdiri dari kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam dilapisi jaket tebal untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin.

Sambil mengunyah roti lapis sisa semalam, ia berlari ke luar apartemen. Bola mata birunya nampak resah menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.05. Tanpa menutup pintu masuk utama gedung apartemen, ia segera menaiki sepeda kumbangnya dan bergegas menuju _cafe _tempatnya bekerja.

Salju yang turun tiada henti sejak semalam menyelimuti jalan yang Merlin lewati bagai karpet beludru berwarna putih. Di sepanjang jalan terlihat kesibukan penduduk membersihkan salju tebal yang teronggok di depan rumah dan mobil mereka. Beberapa wanita muda menyapa Merlin dengan lambaian tangannya.

Biasanya ia akan membalas lambaian dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kecil yang bisa membuat hati para gadis itu melayang. Tapi pagi itu Merlin hanya melewati mereka tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Harus diakui, Merlin cukup terkenal di lingkungannya terutama diantara para wanita. Postur wajah oval dengan hidung mancung sebagai porosnya, di permanis oleh bibir yang lebih tebal dari rata-rata pemuda seumurannya. Tirai mata yang panjang dan iris biru terangnya yang menghipnotis, sering kali menyulitkan lawan bicaranya untuk bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Rona merah yang selalu menyapu tulang pipinya saat sedang tersipu atau merasa tidak nyaman, kadang kala membuat para wanita harus berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menerjangnya dengan gemas.

Namun si pemilik wajah nampaknya tidak pernah menyadari hal itu. Ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan jika menurutnya ada yang memuji secara berlebihan.

.

.

Hanya berselang 15 menit, Merlin tiba di tempat kerjanya yang terletak di pinggir tebing. Daun-daun hijau pohon cemara beradu kontras dengan warna putih tumpukan salju di atasnya, membuat pemandangan hutan luas menjadi begitu mempesona. Tanpa meletakkan sepedanya di tempat yang benar, ia segera memasuki _cafe _itu.

"Telat lagi ya Colin?" ucapan sinis terdengar dari mulut seorang wanita separuh baya berambut coklat dengan model yang sudah ketinggalan jaman. "Kamu tahu kan peraturan bekerja di tempat ini, terlambat sebanyak 3 kali maka kamu bisa dipecat"

Merlin hanya memutar matanya dan langsung meletakkan ransel beserta jaketnya ke dalam loker di belakang dapur tanpa menghiraukan wanita yang memang tidak pernah menyukainya itu.

Dengan cepat ia merapihkan helaian rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang berantakan akibat terpaan angin dengan bantuan cermin kecil di pintu loker. Ia pun meraih sebuah _name tag_ dengan tulisan 'Colin Emrys' dari balik sebuah buku kemudian menyematkannya di kemeja.

Ya, sejak 1400 tahun lalu Merlin telah mengganti namanya ratusan kali. Saat memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Camelot, pemilik rambut lebat itu memutuskan untuk mengubah namanya agar tidak bisa ditemukan. Begitu juga penampilannya, kadang kala ia menggunakan mantra untuk membuat dirinya nampak tua agar tidak dapat dikenali.

Dua hari setelah kematian Arthur, Gaius menemukan kamar Merlin telah kosong, tidak ada lagi baju, tidak ada lagi buku. Di atas ranjang yang telah tertata rapi, pria tua tersebut menemukan secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan:

_"Terima kasih untuk semua bimbinganmu, kasihmu sebagai seorang ayah, terima kasih atas setiap bantuan yang telah kau beri..._

_Mohon sampaikan kepada Guinevere, aku mohon maaf atas kelalaianku yang menyebabkan Camelot kehilangan rajanya, menyebabkan ia kehilangan seorang suami terkasih..._

_Kuharap suatu saat kita dapat bertemu kembali._

_- Merlin - "_

5 tahun kemudian Merlin mendengar kabar bahwa tabib dari kerajaan Camelot itu telah meninggal dunia karena sakit yang berkepanjangan. Selama 3 hari berturut-turut Merlin tidak kuasa untuk berhenti menangisi kepergian Gaius. Betapa ingin penyihir bermata biru itu mengantarkan Gaius ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir, melihat wajah gurunya untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah lagi kembali ke Camelot.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya Merlin berkelana tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Terkadang ia singgah di beberapa kerajaan dan pedesaan lain untuk membantu menyembuhkan orang-orang yang sedang sakit. Ketika persediaan makanannya sudah berkurang, tak jarang ia bekerja sebagai pencuci baju serta membersihkan kandang kuda para bangsawan demi mendapatkan beberapa keping koin perak.

"Colin, bisakah kau membukakan pintu masuk? Para pelanggan sudah kedinginan mengantri di luar". Teguran itu membuyarkan lamunan Merlin. Jejeran para eksekutif muda dan para pelajar terlihat sudah memanjang sekitar 10 meter. _Cafe _kecil tempat Merlin bekerja yang diapit oleh sebuah toko perkakas dan toko buku, memang selalu ramai pengunjung pada pagi hari, terutama pada musim dingin seperti sekarang. Mereka datang untuk menghirup segelas kopi atau teh panas sambil berbincang sejenak sebelum mulai bekerja.

"Bisa saya catat pesanannya?" tanya Merlin kepada dua orang pemuda berjas hitam yang tengah duduk di belakang meja panjang yang terletak di sudut _cafe_.

"Dua _cappuccino _dan dua roti lapis keju," jawab pemuda dengan menu di tangannya. Merlin tidak langsung menjawab, ia memperhatikan pemuda tersebut dengan seksama. Rambut pirang keemasannya menutupi sebagian dahi, mengingatkan Merlin akan Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin sangat suka melihat raja Camelot tersebut saat menikmati siraman cahaya matahari pagi di pinggir jendela kamarnya. Pantulan sinar mentari membuat wajah sahabatnya itu tampak bersahaja.

"Maaf, kami agak terburu-buru, bisa anda buatkan pesanan kami secepatnya?"

"Oh m-maaf saya agak melamun. Baik akan segera kami buatkan." Merlin tersenyum malu dan segera berlalu untuk memberikan nota pesanan kepada koki _cafe _lewat loket kecil yang tersedia.

Koki tua yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Merlin, tersenyum saat pemuda berumur 28 tahun itu menghampirinya. "Ada apa Colin, kamu ini kenapa sejak tadi melamun terus?"

Pipi Merlin memerah. "Ah maaf, aku hanya sedikit lelah, tadi malam aku bekerja hingga pukul 4 subuh di tempat lain," ujarnya sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Jujur saja, ia harus bekerja di dua tempat secara bergantian dalam satu hari agar dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup yang cukup tinggi di zaman ini. Biaya sewa apartemen, listrik, bahan makanan dan lainnya cukup menguras keuangannya dengan deras setiap bulannya.

Ketika Merlin sedang menyiapkan beberapa pesanan untuk diantarkan ke meja, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

**"...Merlin..."**

Ia tersentak dan segera memutar badannya, berharap pemilik suara itu berada di belakangnya. Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah para pengunjung dan pegawai _cafe_ lainnya. "Hey, kau dengar ada yang memanggilku tadi?" tanyanya pada salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Tidak, aku belum dengar siapapun memanggilmu."

Merlin termenung, mencoba menelaah suara yang tadi terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan memfokuskan pendengarannya, menunggu suara itu muncul kembali.

"Yo Colin! Apakah kamu hanya akan tidur di situ atau kamu akan mengantarkan pesanan tamu?!" seru sang koki sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Merlin.

"Eh, B-baik akan segera kuantar," jawab Merlin dengan cepat sambil menaruh _cappuccino_ dan roti lapis di atas bakinya. Senyum kembali tersungging di bibir koki itu. "Dengar, aku tahu kau lelah, bertahanlah beberapa jam lagi. Setelah itu kau bisa istirahat karena besok kau tidak perlu datang". Merlin hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

Saat jam makan siang tiba, Merlin menyantap sepotong _burger_ ikan serta satu kotak kecil kentang goreng dengan lahap di bagian belakang _cafe_. Bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus memang cukup menghabiskan tenaganya. Ia memasukkan potongan terakhir _burger_-nya dan meneguk segelas _orange juice_ untuk menyegarkan tenggorokan dari minyak berlebihan di _fastfood_ itu.

Dari tempat kerjanya itu Merlin bisa melihat Avalon, danau dimana ia melepas sahabatnya untuk terakhir kalinya 1400 tahun lalu.

Danau yang hanya bisa terlihat oleh mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir itu, sekarang terselimuti oleh es dan salju yang membeku. Sinar matahari menerpa permukaannya, memantulkan kemilau yang membuat pemandangan jadi begitu indah.

Ratusan tahun lalu penyihir muda itu memutuskan untuk tinggal menetap tidak jauh dari danau tersebut, untuk berjaga-jaga apabila suatu saat raja Camelot itu kembali bangkit. Namun tahun berganti tahun, abad berganti abad, Merlin mulai sedikit putus asa dalam penantiannya... akankah temannya itu bangkit kembali?

Merlin sudah tidak dapat mengingat lagi wajah teman-temannya di Camelot. Ia tidak ingat apakah Gwaine memiliki rambut berwarna coklat atau hitam, ia tidak ingat lagi wajah manis Guinevere saat tertawa, ia bahkan lupa akan rupa Gaius. 1400 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, Merlin sudah melalui berbagai peristiwa dan bertemu begitu banyak orang yang membuatnya tanpa sengaja melupakan rupa sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Namun hanya ada satu orang yang ia terus ingat dan terpatri dalam pikirannya.

Arthur Pendragon...

Helaian-helaian pendek serupa warna logam mulia yang membingkai kepalanya adalah fitur paling menarik. Manik biru gelap di matanya yang sedikit sipit serta tubuh atletis menambah kesempurnaan fisiknya.

Kalau saja raja Camelot itu hidup pada masa ini, Merlin yakin banyak agensi-agensi model atau perfilman yang akan berlomba menyodorkan kontrak padanya.

Merlin menghela napas dan berjalan kembali menuju _cafe_ sambil membuang plastik pembungkus makanannya. Pemuda itu hendak meraih pegangan pintu masuk saat ia mendengar suara untuk kedua kalinya...

**"...Merliinn..."**

Pemilik mata biru terang itu mendadak merasakan sakit menusuk dikepalanya. Ia segera berpegangan pada dinding di sebelah kirinya agar tidak terjatuh. Suara itu terdengar lebih kencang, lebih lantang dari sebelumnya. Penyihir itu memutar kepalanya dan melekatkan pandangan pada danau yang berkilau di kejauhan dengan alis bertaut.

"Arthur... mungkinkah—mungkinkah ini saatnya...," gumam Merlin sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Mungkin kah ini saatnya kamu kembali kedalam dan bekerja?" Tampak rekan kerjanya yang sedang merokok tersenyum. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," tambahnya lagi.

"Ah aku tidak apa apa, m—mungkin aku terlalu cepat berdiri hingga merasa pusing," jawab Merlin sambil melangkah masuk.

.

.

Merlin tidak dapat berkonsentrasi kerja hari itu, karena terus memikirkan suara yang telah memanggilnya dua kali. Pemilik _cafe_ hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Merlin yang menuai banyak komplain dari para _customer_ akibat sering meletakkan pesanan di meja yang salah.

Haruskah aku mendatangi danau itu atau— semua ini hanya perasaanku saja. Kilgharrah pernah berkata, sang raja akan bangkit saat Albion sangat membutuhkannya. Tapi... Albion baik-baik saja saat ini—tidak ada perang dan tidak ada keributan, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa Colin?" tanya sang koki untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Merlin dengan singkat dan segera mengangkat baki berisi _spaghetti_ dan pai pisang.

Saat ia membalikkan badannya, suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini dengan sangat keras dan sangat nyaring di kepalanya...

**"MERLIIINNN !"**

Praannggg!

Bunyi piring jatuh mengalahkan suara keramaian di dalam _cafe_, diikuti dengan suara dentuman tubuh Merlin yang menghantam lantai. Ia tergeletak di lantai sambil menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan nanar. Kepalanya nyeri terasa seperti ditekan oleh mesin dan untuk beberapa saat Merlin mengalami kesulitan bernapas. Ia bisa melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya mengerubunginya dengan ekspresi cemas dan meneriakkan sesuatu kepadanya, tetapi ia tidak dapat mendengar suara mereka.

Hanya ada satu suara yang bisa ia dengar saat itu...

_**"..Merlin... dimana kau - Merliinn.."**_

Ini kenyataan, suara itu memang suara Arthur Pendragon—ia telah kembali...!

**To be continued...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A/n: Yaaayyy, my first fanfic! Decided to create this fanfic because I miss Merlin (BBC tv series) so much!

Ceritanya sebenernya udah kubuat tahun lalu sebanyak beberapa chapter, tapi baru di 'dempul' sana-sini sebulan terakhir ini hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**_

_**.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

Merlin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangun dan berdiri di atas kakinya yang lunglai. Rekan-rekannya berusaha mencegahnya, namun ia tidak menghiraukan mereka. Dengan terhuyung-huyung dan napas yang masih tersengal, Merlin berlari keluar menuju danau Avalon.

_Arthur... Arthur__—__akhirnya dia kembali. Tunggu aku..._

Kalimat itu terus terulang di pikiran Merlin. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa mendengarkan suara teriakan kesal dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang tanpa sengaja ia senggol, serta klakson-klakson mobil yang hampir menabraknya.

Matahari senja bergulir cepat tenggelam menuju peraduan, meninggalkan bintang dan bulan yang menggeliat perlahan memancarkan sinarnya di langit malam. Udara dingin menerpa tubuh Merlin yang tidak terlindungi jaket, namun itu tidak memperlambat langkahnya sedikit pun.

Pemuda itu berbelok di sebuah persimpangan kecil untuk kemudian menelusuri jalan setapak kecil. Pohon-pohon lebat di tiap sisinya menyaring sinar bulan, hingga nyaris tak ada cahaya yang menerangi jalan itu.

_Sebentar lagi aku sampai Arthur, sebentar lagi..._

Setelah berlari melewati jalan berkerikil itu, Merlin tiba di pinggir danau Avalon yang membentang luas tertutupi es dan salju. Ia membungkukkan badannya sejenak untuk meredakan nafas yang terasa sesak akibat berlari tanpa henti. Udara hangat yang berhembus dari hidung dan mulut pemuda itu membentur udara dingin di sekitarnya hingga membentuk gumpalan asap.

Danau itu tidak banyak berubah sejak kematian Arthur. Pepohonan yang tumbuh dengan rindang dan lebat tertutup putihnya salju di sekelilingnya. Pulau kecil di tengah bidang air yang luas dan reruntuhan bangunannya nampak utuh tanpa pernah tersentuh.

"Arthur?" suara Merlin menggema di sekitar danau Avalon. Tidak ada suara balasan.

"Arthur...," panggilnya lagi.

Hening—hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang bermain riang di sela-sela semak belukar.

Merlin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati pinggir danau. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia meyakinkan diri untuk berdiam di situ dan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Menit demi menit berganti, dingin semakin merasuk terasa di tulangnya. Namun suara yang diharapkan tidak kunjung terdengar. Merlin menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan di lengannya demi menghangatkan tubuh yang terasa kian membeku.

_Mungkinkah hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi..tapi suara-suara tadi terdengar begitu nyata._

Merlin menghela nafas seraya menengadahkan kepala, menatap bulan yang seolah menertawakan dirinya. Tanpa disadari, air matanya bergulir perlahan meluncur menuruni wajah putihnya. Ia pun terduduk dengan kecewa di atas tanah dingin dan lembab. _Kukira__—__ ini adalah saatnya, kurasa aku terlalu berharap._

Angin yang berdesir semakin kencang, meniupkan partikel-partikel es ke atas hingga membentuk kabut tebal menutupi danau. Merlin mulai merasa kesulitan menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya. Beruntung, salju tidak turun malam itu. Dengan hati yang berat ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali di lain waktu. Sambil menghapus airmatanya, penyihir itu bangkit dan membalikkan badan untuk beranjak pergi. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar..

"Merlin—Apakah itu kau?"

Merlin terhenyak, suara itu kali ini tidak terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian memutar kembali tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak tatkala melihat sesosok manusia berjalan tertatih di atas es menembus kabut tebal dari tengah danau.

"Arthur!" jeritnya dalam hati.

Ia segera berlari menghampiri sosok yang terjatuh di atas lututnya sambil berusaha menopang tubuh dengan berpegangan pada pedang berwarna keemasan yang ada dalam genggamannya. Merlin cepat-cepat merangkul pemuda itu supaya tidak terjatuh lagi. Pemilik rambut pirang yang kini berada dalam dekapan Merlin itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan pandangan merekapun beradu.

"Ya Tuhan, ini benar benar kau Arthur!" teriak Merlin. Senyum bahagia mengembang di bibirnya yang membiru.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi, memangnya kau lihat orang lain selain aku disini?" jawab Arthur ketus.

Pakaian perang yang terbuat dari besi berat masih membalut tubuh Arthur yang dingin. Merlin pun masih dapat melihat bekas darah yang menempel di daerah perut Arthur akibat tusukan pedang Mordred saat perang besar di Camlann.

"Ayo kubantu berjalan. Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Ap-apart..apart—apa?" tanya Arthur. Suaranya terdengar parau dan lemah. "Sudahlah, jangan bicara dulu," sahut Merlin sambil melingkarkan tangan kanan Arthur di lehernya, sementara ia mengaitkan tangan kirinya erat-erat di pinggang sahabatnya itu dan segera memapahnya pergi dari Avalon.

Perjalanan yang biasa dapat ditempuh 20 menit dari danau Avalon ke apartemen Merlin kini terasa sangat jauh. Pakaian besi yang dikenakan Arthur menambah beban di pundak Merlin, tapi tidak ia hiraukan. Rasa haru dan bahagia bertemu kembali dengan rajanya mengalahkan semua rasa lelah itu.

Arthur yang sangat kelelahan tidak sempat memperhatikan keadaan yang sudah sangat berubah di sekelilingnya. Di sepanjang jalan, orang-orang yang melintas di sekitar mereka memandang dengan pandangan heran. Tentu saja, seseorang yang berpakaian perang lengkap dengan jubah merah, pedang serta mahkota pastinya terlihat sangat mencolok.

Segera setelah tiba di apartemen, tanpa menyalakan lampu kamarnya, Merlin merebahkan sahabatnya itu di tempat tidur.

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia menatap pakaian berat berwarna perak yang melekat pada tubuh Arthur. 1400 tahun lalu, Merlin dapat dengan mudah melepas pakaian itu tanpa perlu menggunakan indera pengelihatannya. Tapi sekarang—

**PLOKKKK!**

Sebuah bantal melayang dan sukses mengenai wajah Merlin yang masih termenung. "Sampai kapan kau akan melamun di situ? Ayo bantu aku melepas _**armor**_ ini," ujar Arthur seraya memiringkan badannya.

Dengan gugup Merlin berusaha membuka pengait di belakang pakaian besi Arthur. Frustrasi karena tidak juga berhasil, ia mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan pakaian itu.

"Merlin, _you idiot_. Kau ini sebenarnya mau membantuku atau mencoba membunuhku?"

"M-maaf. Aku..aku—lupa cara melepaskannya."

Arthur hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Ia terlalu letih untuk melontarkan kalimat ejekan lain pada Merlin. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka semua pengait di baju besinya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Merlin, dimana ini? Kita tidak seperti sedang berada di istanaku," tanya Arthur setelah berhasil menyingkirkan pakaian besinya. Dengan lemah ia mencoba mengkonsentrasikan pandangannya, namun tidak berhasil melihat dengan jelas karena kamar tersebut hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari luar yang temaram.

"Sudah kubilang kita di aparte—umm maksudku—rumahku," jawab Merlin. "Sudahlah kau tidur saja dulu ya". Rasa kantuk yang mengalahkan rasa penasarannya, membuat raja Camelot itu tidak bisa membantah dan segera tenggelam ke alam mimpinya.

Setelah Arthur tertidur pulas, Merlin menyalakan lampu kamar serta pemanas ruangan untuk menghangatkan tubuh Arthur. Pelan-pelan ia menyingkap baju dalam Arthur untuk melihat luka di perut kirinya. Namun ia sangat terkejut, mata bening penyihir tampan itu membesar ketika melihat luka yang seharusnya berada di situ, sudah menghilang tak berbekas. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Arthur pernah tertusuk.

Luka Arthur disebabkan oleh pecahan pedang Mordred yang tertancap begitu dalam di tubuhnya. Pedang itu ditempa oleh napas Aithusa, naga putih terakhir hingga mengandung sihir yang amat kuat. Merlin telah berusaha mengeluarkannya, namun tidak berhasil karena sihirnya tidak sebanding dengan sihir sang naga.

Di saat genting, Gaius memberitahukan Merlin tentang para Shide yang hidup di sekitar danau Avalon. Shide adalah mahluk menyerupai peri-peri kecil dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Mereka dipercaya dapat menyembuhkan segala macam luka yang disebabkan oleh sihir.

Sayangnya—dalam perjalanan menuju Avalon, Morgana menghadang mereka, sehingga kehilangan waktu yang begitu berharga. Arthur pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sebelum mereka berhasil mencapai danau itu.

_Mungkinkah para Shide yang menyembuhkan Arthur? Ah, rasanya mustahil__—__tidak mungkin. Shide tidak pernah peduli dengan manusia biasa. Kalaupun mereka bersedia menyembuhkan, pastilah harus dengan imbalan yang sangat besar._

Suara peluit kereta terdengar dari luar kamar Merlin yang berukuran 3x5 meter, membuatnya berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan pada sahabatnya saat terbangun nanti.

Bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada Arthur bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah meninggal dan bangkit kembali 1400 tahun kemudian?

Bagaimana cara menerangkan kepadanya bahwa kerajaan, ratunya, para ksatria dan teman-temannya sudah tidak ada lagi?

Kebangkitan Arthur menimbulkan satu pertanyaan lagi di benak Merlin—apakah memang benar Albion sedang dalam bahaya?

Mengapa ia tidak bangkit pada saat perang dunia, atau peristiwa lainnya yang mengancam keselamatan Albion?

"Merlin...," bisikan Arthur membuyarkan lamunannya. Merlin tersenyum melihat temannya itu mengigau dan berguling untuk memeluk bantal yang empuk.

**"Merlin... terimakasih..."**

**DEG** - Seketika dada Merlin terasa terbakar. Ingatannya kembali kepada saat kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Arthur untuk terakhir kalinya 1400 tahun lalu. Bayangan wajah Arthur yang menutup matanya sesudah itu membuatnya kini terasa sesak, tidak dapat bernapas. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menghirup udara, namun terasa sangat sulit.

Rasa bersalah yang ia simpan selama 1400 tahun seolah berkumpul menjadi batu besar yang menimpa dadanya. Merlin menggelengkan kepala untuk memfokuskan pandangannya yang kian buram, tubuhnya terasa berat sehingga kakinya tidak mampu lagi menopangnya.

Lalu semua menjadi gelap...

.

.

"Merlin... MERLIN..!"

Guncangan yang sangat keras di pundaknya membawanya kembali ke alam sadar. "Merlin... ayo bangun pemalas! Apa yang terjadi ini... ada dimana kita?!" Arthur menepuk-nepuk pipi Merlin untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu.

"A-Apa... h-hei—**HEIII !** Berhentilah memukulku!". Merlin yang masih merasa linglung segera melepaskan dan menepis cengkeraman Arthur. Penyihir berambut hitam kecoklatan itu baru menyadari bahwa saat ia pingsan, Arthur terbangun dari tidurnya dengan lampu yang masih menerangi kamar. Ekspresi kebingungan nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa ruangan ini dipenuhi barang barang aneh? Dimana ini sebenarnya Merlin?"

"Aku... aku... k-kita berada di kamarku... di rumahku, Yang Mulia," jawab Merlin seraya mengangkat tubuhnya dan berusaha duduk untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya.

"Dirumahmu? Kau sedang mempermainkan aku ya? Sejak kapan kau punya rumah? D-dan barang-barang apa ini?". Arthur menyentuh jam digital berwarna metalik yang terletak disisi kanan tempat tidur.

**NIT - NIT - NIT - NIT!**

Alarm jam tersebut berbunyi nyaring. Arthur terkejut dan melompat dari tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat.

"Cepat berikan pedangku! Monster kecil itu meraung, jangan sampai ia menyerang kita!" teriak Arthur dengan panik.

Merlin yang melihat tingkah Arthur, tidak dapat menahan gelak tawanya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan Merlin?!" Arthur bergerak untuk mengambil pedang panjang berwarna keemasan yang tergeletak di sudut kamar.

"Arthur..jang—"

**PRAAAAKKKKK!**

Pedang Arthur dengan cepat membelah jam digital, sekaligus meja yang berada di bawahnya. Sekrup, baterai, per dan isi jam lainnya berhamburan dan jatuh berserakan di atas lantai berlapis karpet berwarna putih gading. Mulut Merlin terbuka lebar melihat pemandangan itu.

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Merlin?!_ Kenapa kau hanya bisa bengong saja di situ, sementara monster itu hendak menyerang kita?!". Nada kesal terdengar dalam kalimat Arthur.

"Itu... se-sebenarnya Yang Mulia..." Merlin belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun Arthur sudah mendorongnya dan melangkah ke luar kamar.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertegun melihat situasi di ruang multifungsi Merlin. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dengan alis yang bertaut dalam. Di situ nampak barang-barang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. _Microwave_, kompor, radio, kulkas dan barang lainnya terlihat sangat asing.

"Arthur... aku akan jelaskan semua nanti. Kau tentunya sangat lapar, aku siapkan makanan dulu untukmu, ya?"

"Aku tidak lapar!" dengusan kecil berhembus dari hidung mancung Arthur. Tetapi bunyi orkestra yang nyaring di perutnya berkata lain.

Merlin terkekeh kecil, matanya menyipit dan jejeran gigi putih nampak dari balik bibirnya. Arthur kembali beranjak menuju tempat tidur sambil memalingkan kepala, berharap Merlin tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah padam menahan malu.

Merlin meraih sebuah kaos dan celana jeans dari dalam lemari, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Arthur. "Ayo ganti pakaianmu dulu sambil menunggu masakan matang..baumu menyakiti hidungku."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**_

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

Merlin meraih kotak ayam panggang siap saji dari kulkas mini yang terletak tepat di samping tempat mencuci piring, dan memasukkannya ke dalam _microwave_. Sambil memarut keju, penyihir muda itu terus memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada rajanya.

30 menit berlalu, namun Arthur belum juga keluar. "Arthur, apa kau baik-baik saja didalam sana?" dengan cemas Merlin melongokkan kepalanya di pintu kamar. "Hei, kau belum juga mengganti pakaianmu?!"

"Aku menunggumu untuk menggantikan pakaianku, _**clotpole**_!" jawab Arthur geram sambil melempar kaos berwarna hitam polos ke wajah Merlin.

"Ck—Tidak dapat kupercaya, setelah 1400 tahun kau masih saja memintaku menggantikan pakaianmu," gumam Merlin di balik kaos yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa," Merlin tersenyum simpul. Ia pun membantu pemuda tampan itu memakai kaos dan celana _jeans_. Di masa lampau sebagai pelayan Arthur, pekerjaan ini selalu ia lakukan dengan sukacita walau terkadang Arthur memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

Banyak orang bertanya mengapa ia mau mengabdi kepada seseorang yang tampak tidak menghargai jerih payahnya. Merlin hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman. Tidak banyak orang tahu, di balik perlakuan buruknya ada begitu banyak hal yang Arthur rela lakukan untuk Merlin.

Raja Camelot itu rela menempuh bahaya, demi mencari obat penawar pada saat Merlin sedang sekarat akibat racun Nimueh yang diminumnya. Arthur juga mampu menggendongnya berkilo-kilo meter saat Merlin terluka oleh bandit. Ketika penyihir itu dirundung kesedihan, tak jarang Arthur melewatkan rapat penting kerajaan hanya untuk bersamanya.

"Terbuat dari bahan apa bajumu ini Merlin? Bahannya terasa lembut, namun lentur. Dan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada celana ini, keras sekali bahannya?" tanya Arthur sambil menarik-narik celana _jeans-_nya. Merlin tertawa kecil seraya menutup pintu lemari.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?". Arthur meletakkan tangan kanannya di lemari yang berada di belakang Merlin seraya mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Eh—umm... i-itu... itu...". Merlin mendadak merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Itu apa?". Arthur semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga Merlin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu di pipinya.

**TIIINNNGGGG!**

Suara _microwave_ yang nyaring memecah kegugupan Merlin. "Ma-makananmu s-sudah siap, Yang Mulia". Ia buru-buru melangkah ke luar kamar dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Maaf aku tidak punya banyak makanan, aku tidak tahu kau akan bangkit kembali kemarin," seru Merlin sambil meletakkan potongan ayam dan kentang tumbuk bertabur keju di atas piring putih.

"Bangkit—kembali?". Arthur berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada bidangnya. Merlin berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat kaos berukuran _XL_ itu nampak kecil di tubuh kekar Arthur. Beruntung ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mengembalikan celana _jeans_ yang ukurannya terlalu besar ke toko tempat ia membeli celana itu dua bulan lalu.

"Duduk dan makanlah dulu." Merlin menyeret kursi dan mempersilahkan Arthur duduk, sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan di masa lalu.

Wangi masakan yang merebak menggugah selera menyelimuti apartemen Merlin, menggelitik hidung dan perut Arthur. Tidak perlu dua kali Merlin menawarkan, ia langsung menyantap makanan yang terhidang di meja.

Sambil meneguk jus apel, iris biru terangnya menelusuri laki-laki di hadapannya yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Jadi— ". Arthur memasukkan potongan daging terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. "Apa kau tadi memasak semua ini menggunakan sihirmu?"

**BRUUTTTT!**

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Arthur, Merlin menyemburkan jus apel yang sedang diteguknya. "Uhuk-Uhuk! K-kau... kau masih ingat aku punya sihi—"

Kalimatnya terputus—mulutnya menganga melihat semburannya sukses membasahi Arthur. Tetesan cairan manis itu berlomba bergulir dari rambut Arthur, turun menelusuri wajah mulusnya dan jatuh ke atas karpet. Raja Camelot itu hanya terdiam, namun melekatkan tatapannya dalam-dalam pada Merlin dengan mata memicing. Alis yang bertaut serta suara gemeletuk gigi yang beradu di balik bibir tipisnya, cukup membuat Merlin mengkerut.

"Ah... ma-maafkan aku, Yang Mulia." Merlin bergegas mengambil saputangan dan menyeka wajah Arthur.

"Kau—masih ingat aku punya sihir?" tanya Merlin lagi seraya menaruh saputangannya di keranjang kecil yang terletak di kamar mandi.

"Baru kemarin kau mendemostrasikan sihirmu padaku kan. Tentu saja aku masih ingat, _I'm not an idiot_."

Merlin terbatuk kecil. "Ehem—Ya, mengenai hal itu...". Ingatannya kembali tertuju kepada saat ia berlomba dengan waktu untuk menyelamatkan rajanya yang sekarat setelah tertusuk pedang Mordred di dataran tinggi Camlann. Di bawah lebatnya pepohonan dan di tengah dinginnya udara malam, Arthur mendengar sebuah pengakuan keluar dari mulutnya.

_Aku yang mengalahkan orang-orang Saxon dan naga itu, Arthur _

_Bukan, penyihir tua itu yang mengalahkan mereka._

_Penyihir tua itu adalah aku._

_Jangan bercanda, Merlin. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?_

_Karena aku, aku__—__adalah seorang penyihir. Aku menguasai sihir. Tapi aku menggunakannya hanya untuk melindungimu, Arthur. Hanya untukmu._

Bola mata biru Arthur bergerak kecil menyusuri mata bening Merlin, berharap sahabatnya itu hanya mencoba mempermainkannya.

Merlin dapat melihat betapa terpukulnya Arthur saat ia menggumamkan mantra dan menciptakan sebuah bentuk naga dari percikan api unggun di hadapannya.

_Tinggalkan aku.._

Dua kata yang sederhana, namun mampu menyayat hati Merlin. Keperihan terangkai dalam airmatanya yang tertahan.

Berkat Gauis, raja Camelot itu pun setuju pergi ke Avalon bersama Merlin, meski di awal perjalanan, Arthur bersikap sangat dingin padanya. Ejekan demi ejekan yang menusuk ia lontarkan, tapi penyihir berambut hitam kecoklatan itu hanya bisa terdiam.

Keteguhan Merlin dalam melindunginya di perjalanan itulah yang pada akhirnya meluluhkan hati Arthur.

Sebuah sentilan pelan di hidung Merlin mengembalikan pikirannya yang tengah melayang. "Hei, aku tadi bertanya, kenapa kau malah bengong?" gerutu Arthur.

"Eh—Tidak, aku tidak menggunakan sihir untuk membuat makanan itu. Alat-alat itu yang mempermudah peker—"

"Hei, benda hitam apa ini?". Belum sempat Merlin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Arthur sudah menghampiri sebuah televisi kecil di sebelah meja makan.

**Tek****—****Tek****—****Tek**

Pemilik rambut pirang itu berjongkok dan mengetuk bagian depan televisi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kedengarannya terbuat dari kaca, tapi—kenapa warnanya hitam... apa isinya?" tanya Arthur.

"Benda itu disebut televisi, Yang Mulia."

"Tele..telesi..televi—_huh_?"

Merlin meraih _remote_ di atas televisi dan menekan tombol berwarna merah. "_Whoaa_... apa kau menggunakan sihirmu lagi untuk membuat benda itu bersinar?". Terkejut melihat benda aneh di depannya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya, mata Arthur membulat dan mundur hingga punggungnya membentur sofa di belakangnya.

"Apa benda itu berbahaya? Haruskah kutebas dengan pedangku lagi?" Arthur bergegas meraih Excalibur-nya.

"Tidaaaakkkk! Tidak... benda itu tidak berbahaya, Arthur!" teriak Merlin sambil mencengkram pundak sahabatnya. "Tolong, berhentilah menghancurkan peralatan-peralatanku!"

"Lihat, ada wanita terkurung di dalam kotak itu, itu yang kau bilang tidak berbahaya?! Kita harus menyelamatkannya!" seru Arthur tatkala melihat seorang reporter sedang membacakan sebuah berita. Ia menepis tangan Merlin dan siap mengayunkan pedangnya.

_**"Bregdan anweald gudhusweord!"**_

**SRIIINNNGG** - Sinar berwarna kuning keemasan menyelubungi dan berkilau di bola mata Merlin. Mantra itu menyebabkan Excalibur terlepas dari genggaman Arthur dan melayang ke arah Merlin. Dengan sigap ia segera menangkapnya. "Merlin... apa-apaan kau ini?!" suara Arthur terdengar geram.

"Dengar Arthur... benda-benda di apartemen ini tidak ada yang berbahaya... barang-barang ini bukan monster ataupun kotak pemakan manusia!"

"Kalau begitu segera jelaskan kenapa aku tidak mengenal barang-barang ini. Aku merasa kita sedang berada di abad yang berbeda. Benar-benar membingungkan."

Merlin mengamankan pedang Arthur di atas meja makan. "Duduklah, aku akan coba jelaskan." Sambil menggerutu, Arthur menghempaskan tubuh di sofa empuk berwarna biru.

"_Fine, I'm listening._"

Merlin menggeser kursi kecil kemudian duduk di hadapan Arthur. Ia siap membuka mulutnya, namun tenggorokannya tercekat saat melihat raja Camelot itu menatapnya tajam. Ia dapat merasakan perutnya teraduk-aduk. Merlin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Kau ingat perang di Camlann? Saat Mordred menikammu?"

"Tentu saja, aku masih bisa merasakan sakitnya. Penghianat itu menikamku di si—". Dengan penuh keyakinan, Arthur menempelkan tangan di perutnya. Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut pirang itu menghentikan kalimatnya. "Hei... t-tunggu dulu...". Ia membuka bagian bawah kaos yang dipakainya untuk melihat luka tersebut. "Bagaimana... bagaimana mungkin, luka itu sudah tidak ada!" lanjut Arthur setengah berteriak.

"Kau ingat saat aku membawamu menuju danau Avalon?"

"Ya, aku ingat perjalanan itu, aku ingat kau mengakui bahwa kau memiliki sihir. Aku juga ingat saat kau mengalahkan Morgana. Dan... dan—". Arthur mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Merlin sejenak.

"Dan aku ingat kau memelukku... s-setelah itu semua gelap. Hal berikutnya yang aku ingat adalah—aku sudah tergeletak di atas es. Lalu... aku melihatmu disana, berdiri di pinggir hamparan es itu."

"Sejujurnya Arthur, kau meninggal tak lama setelah aku memelukmu." Suara Merlin tersendat. Berat baginya jika mengingat kembali kejadian di masa lalu itu.

"Meninggal? _Don't be ridicilous_. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini kalau aku sudah meninggal?"

Merlin menyeka keringat dingin yang bertengger di keningnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau ingat naga yang menyerang dan memporak-porandakan Camelot setelah Morgause menculik Morgana? Pada saat kau meninggal, ia mengatakan bahwa suatu saat kau akan dibangkitkan kembali di saat keselamatan Albion terancam."

Mimik takjub nampak di wajah Arthur. "Jadi - selain penyihir, kau juga adalah seorang _Dragonlord_? Kukira Balinor— "

"Balinor adalah—ayahku. Aku mewarisi kemampuannya sebagai _Dragonlord_ tepat setelah ia meninggal di hutan itu," jawab Merlin dengan suara gemetar.

Arthur terhenyak mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yang perlahan menundukkan kepala di depannya. "Merlin... _I'm very sorry_. Tidak heran kau terlihat sangat sedih saat Balinor meninggal. Aku hanya berpikir kau merasa sedih karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Camelot."

Gelengan lemah nampak di kepala Merlin. "Itu tidak penting sekarang." Ia memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan napas panjang sekali lagi. Sesaat mulutnya terasa terkunci. Sebersit keraguan terlintas di pikirannya.

"Arthur... kau sebenarnya—telah meninggal selama lebih dari 1400 tahun." Akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Arthur tengah tertegun. Jendela jiwa miliknya beradu dengan milik Arthur. Merlin mencoba menerka apa yang sedang terlintas di pikiran temannya, sementara suara detak jam mengisi keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Tanpa ia sangka, Arthur yang telah memandangnya cukup lama—menarik bibir tipisnya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kali ini giliran Merlin yang tertegun, tidak mengerti mengapa Arthur tertawa seperti itu. Pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya menggoyangkan tangan dengan telunjuk yang di arahkan pada Merlin.

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku ya? Hahaha... hampir saja aku tertipu. Hahaha.. HAHAHAH!"

Merlin menepuk kening melihat Arthur yang tidak berhenti tertawa. "Perang di Camlann baru saja terjadi kemarin, mungkin kau terlalu banyak minum alkohol di kedai minum, sehingga berkhayal." Helaian rambut Arthur bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti gelengan kepalanya.

"Aku serius. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Bagaimana lagi kau bisa jelaskan barang-barang yang tidak kau kenal ini. Kita tidak lagi berada di Camelot!" seru Merlin dengan nada frustrasi.

"Semua ini pasti peralatan sihirmu kan, tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa-apa," balas Arthur seraya memutar bola matanya.

Suara peluit kereta yang tiba-tiba terdengar, menghentikan tawa Arthur. "_Whooaa_..itu kedengarannya seperti suara _Griffon_!" Arthur beranjak dari sofa dan segera membuka gorden. Mentari pagi yang telah bergelantung di ufuk timur menebarkan sinar gemilangnya diantara jendela-jendela gedung. Pendar oranye keemasan memantul silau di iris biru gelap Arthur, hingga yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah jejeran siluet. Sambil memicingkan mata, ia meletakkan tangan di atas kedua alisnya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Arthur dapat melihat bentuk asli siluet-siluet itu.

Ia membelalak dengan rasa tidak percaya tatkala menyaksikan pemandangan yang membentang di hadapannya.

**To Be Continued...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**+ Bregdan anweald gudhusweord: **_Move The Powerful Sword

**A/n: Merlin (BBC Series) uses Old English for their spells. Since I know little about the language, I used the Old English Translator to translate from Modern English to Old English. **

**Most of the spells in this fanfiction are totally made up (by me). I created them for the sake of my story *lol***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

Dari jendela apartemen Merlin yang terletak di tingkat 3, sang raja disambut oleh pemandangan yang sama sekali asing baginya. Sejauh matanya memandang, tidak nampak satu benda pun yang ia kenal. Di tempatnya berdiri, nampak baginya beberapa ular besi yang amat besar sedang melintas hamparan salju, meliuk-liuk sambil sesekali menyerukan lengkingan yang memekakkan telinga.

Gedung-gedung di depannya pun tak kalah menarik perhatian Arthur. Mata birunya dengan seksama meneliti bentuk-bentuk bangunan beton yang berderet memanjang. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir, kerajaan mana yang begitu berani membangun begitu banyak istana yang hampir seluruhnya terdiri dari kaca.

Arthur tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara bising berasal dari kereta-kereta berlapis besi yang dapat berjalan sendiri dengan kencang tanpa bantuan kuda. Susah payah ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu dalam kegelisahan. Suara bergemuruh yang datang tiba-tiba dari atas apartemen Merlin membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan terperangah ketika seekor burung besi dengan ukuran dan warna mencolok melintas membelah langit.

Arthur terdiam cukup lama. Pikirannya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang masuk akal untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia saksikan itu. Tidak menemukan jawaban, ia memejamkan mata dan berharap semua ini hanyalah halusinasinya. Namun harapannya runtuh ketika melihat pemandangan yang sama saat ia membuka matanya kembali. Seketika Arthur merasa linglung. Tangannya berusaha meraih gorden di samping jendela agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh sementara kepalanya yang terasa berat ia sandarkan pada kaca di depannya.

Dengan perasaan pilu Merlin menatap punggung rajanya. Perlahan penyihir itu melangkah mendekati Arthur untuk menggapai punggung yang bergetar. "Jangan mendekat...," pinta Arthur sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Katakan—semua ini tidak nyata..." Suara yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki berambut pirang itu begitu parau hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

"Yang Mulia— "

"Katakan bahwa kau sedang bercanda," lanjut Arthur dengan suara yang kian meninggi. Merlin hanya bisa merunduk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa disangka, Arthur memutar badannya dan mencengkeram kedua pundak Merlin.

"Katakan kau menciptakan semua ini memakai sihirmu! **Katakan, Merlin!**"

Arthur berteriak di depan wajah Merlin sambil mengguncang tubuh kurus itu dengan keras. Merlin terkesiap dan hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit. Tubuhnya menegang dan terbersit rasa takut di mimiknya. "A-Arthur, kau... menyakitiku," keluhnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Alih-alih melonggarkan cengkeramannya, kedua tangan besar itu semakin menguatkan remasannya pada bahu Merlin. Masih dengan tatapan yang menusuk, Arthur mengguncang badan lemah itu sekali lagi. "_Answer me, dammit!_".

Nafas Arthur memburu, menerpa wajah Merlin yang hanya berjarak 3 sentimeter. Pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu berusaha memalingkan wajah, namun dengan cepat Arthur menangkap dagunya dan memaksa Merlin untuk menatap iris biru gelapnya. "Jawab—aku—Merlin!"

"_Seriously Arthur, you're hurting me! What do you want me to say?_ Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kau dengar. Ini bukan halusinasimu dan aku tidak menciptakan semua ini dengan sihir. Maafkan aku"

Mendengar jawaban gamblang itu mata indah Arthur meredup, seiring melemahnya cengkeraman pada pundak Merlin. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat, menahan laju butiran bening yang sudah mengambang sedari tadi. Sambil menghela napas ia menempelkan keningnya yang kian berat di kening Merlin yang penuh keringat. Lalu hening...

Merlin membiarkan rajanya yang terdiam menyandarkan keningnya di situ untuk larut dalam pikirannya sendiri selama beberapa waktu. Dinikmatinya hembusan demi hembusan napas Arthur yang lembut bermain di hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu katakan... ". Suara Arthur memecah keheningan. "Tahun berapa ini?" lanjutnya seraya melangkah mundur.

"Eh... t-tahun 2014, Yang Mulia," sahut Merlin sambil memijat bahunya. Sakit masih dapat ia rasakan dan ia tahu cengkraman tadi pasti akan meninggalkan memar di kulitnya, namun Merlin mencoba tidak menghiraukannya.

Arthur menurunkan pandangannya sejenak. Dengan ragu-ragu pemuda itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat tenggorokan Merlin tercekat. "Bisakah... bisakah kau— mengantarku ke istana Camelot?"

Merlin membuka mulutnya, tetapi tak ada kata yang bisa keluar. Pemuda itu tak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tak kuasa menjelaskan bahwa istananya yang megah dan kokoh telah di runtuhkan dan lenyap ratusan tahun lalu. Tidak berani mengatakan bahwa Camelot sudah tidak ada dan kini hanyalah menjadi sebuah legenda, dongeng sebelum tidur. Namun ia memaksakan diri, mendorong kata-katanya untuk keluar.

Penuturan Merlin yang terbata-bata terasa bak sebuah hantaman keras di kaki Arthur. Raja Camelot yang tidak dapat lagi menjaga kakinya untuk tetap berdiri, terkulai lemas duduk di karpet dengan punggung yang bersandar di dinding. "Ap—apa yang—terjadi?" ucap Arthur.

Suaranya seraknya membuat Merlin merasa khawatir. "Kau mungkin haus, kuambilkan minum dulu ya?". Ia bersiap membalikkan badan saat Arthur mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh minum. Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu... _please,_ Merlin?"

Hati penyihir muda itu terenyuh melihat wajah dan mata Arthur yang memerah. Dengan senyum dipaksakan, ia menghampiri dan berjongkok di hadapan rajanya. Sambil menelan ludah, Merlin mulai menuturkan peristiwa yang terjadi di Camelot.

Menurut kabar yang ia dengar, saat raja Camelot yang paling bijaksana itu dinyatakan meninggal, seluruh kerajaan diliputi kesedihan teramat dalam. Leon dan Percival yang merasa bersalah tidak dapat menyelamatkan raja mereka, sering tak dapat berkonsentrasi saat menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai ksatria. Gaius sering membuat kesalahan saat mengobati orang-orang yang sakit. Rakyat pun merasa enggan bekerja di ladangnya.

Tetapi kesedihan mereka tidaklah berlangsung lama setelah Guinevere, sang istri diangkat menjadi ratu Camelot. Di bawah pemerintahan wanita yang memiliki wajah dan hati seorang malaikat itu, Camelot bertambah makmur.

Pajak kerajaan diturunkan hingga rakyatnya tidak lagi terbebani. Tanpa mempedulikan kasta, siapa saja yang mempunyai keahlian berperang dan siap mengabdi bisa menyandang ksatria Camelot. Peraturan pelarangan sihir pun dicabut. Para penyihir dapat hidup dengan tenang di kerajaan itu. Tidak ada lagi pengejaran dan pembantaian sadis. Tidak ada lagi pemberontakkan. Selama 50 tahun Camelot berjaya, bersinar terang di antara kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya.

_Guinevere.._

Senyum kecil mengembang dari bibir Arthur. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia memeluk tubuh istrinya, mencium harum rambutnya yang hitam bergelombang dan menikmati wajah indahnya. Betapa ia mencintai Guinevere, wanita kuat yang selalu berada di sisinya dan memberinya kekuatan saat Camelot direbut paksa oleh Morgana. Wanita yang selalu menemukan cara untuk memaafkannya kala ia membuat kesalahan.

"Apakah Guinevere sudah—". Suaranya kembali terdengar bergetar seiring senyum yang menghilang. Tamparan telak melayang di hati Arthur ketika Merlin memberikan sebuah anggukan.

"Dia meninggal dengan tenang dalam tidurnya diusia yang ke 80."

Tak ingin percaya, Arthur tak ingin mempercayai itu. Semenjak ia menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jari lentik Guinevere dan semenjak ia mengucap janji setia sehidup semati di depan semua orang, yang ia inginkan adalah menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama sang istri. Menjalani masa tua dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir bersama-sama.

"L-lalu... apa yang terjadi setelah Guinevere- meninggal?" tanya Arthur dibalik tangannya yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya.

"Apa kau yakin kau mau mendengarnya?" ucap Merlin ragu-ragu. Tak sanggup berkata-kata, Arthur hanya menjawab dengan kedipan mata yang dalam.

Merlin mengusap peluh di wajahnya sebelum meneruskan. "Satu tahun setelah Guinevere meninggal, kekacauan demi kekacauan terjadi. Dengan tidak adanya penerus Pendragon, kerajaan Camelot bagai daging segar yang dilempar ke dalam kandang harimau yang kelaparan. Para petinggi yang setia tidak dapat lagi mempertahankan pemerintahan Guinevere. Semua saling berebut kekuasaan, saling cekal dan yang terparah - saling membunuh"

Merlin menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak untuk menghapus setitik airmata yang bernaung di sudut mata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Selama bertahun-tahun terjadi peperangan antara para petinggi, ksatria bahkan rakyat Camelot sendiri. Akibatnya pertahanan Camelot melemah, dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh kerajaan-kerajaan lain untuk merebut Camelot. Istana dan sekitarnya perlahan hancur, pada akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Dan— "

"Hentikan..."

"Arthur... ?"

_"Just__—__stop it"_

Kata demi kata yang Merlin lontarkan terasa seperti puluhan pedang buas menghujam, menusuk dan memelintir hati raja itu. Tangan besarnya bergeser menuju kedua matanya. Air di dalamnya telah siap mendongkrak kelopaknya yang sudah kian membengkak. Arthur tidak bisa membayangkan kerajaan yang telah dibangun oleh leluhur-leluhurnya itu bisa hancur. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya kerajaan kebanggaan yang rela ia pertahankan sampai mati, lebur tertelan waktu.

Kekalutan akhirnya merobek pertahanan kuat di matanya. Bagai air bah yang menerjang bendungan rapuh, airmata Arthur akhirnya tumpah. Butiran bening berlomba keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah, mengalir deras turun membasahi wajahnya. Raja Camelot itu menangis sehebat-hebatnya. Pundaknya berguncang hebat diiringi raungan-raungan keras tak terkendali.

Merlin mengkerut melihat pemandangan itu. Lengkingan frustrasi Arthur serta pukulan yang bertubi-tubi menghantam lantai, membelah serta meremukkan hati sang penyihir hingga berkeping-keping. Belum pernah Merlin melihat rajanya menumpahkan kesedihannya sedemikian rupa. Saat Uther, sang ayah meninggal pun Arthur nampak begitu tegar. Namun kini—dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan raja Camelot yang perkasa itu hancur di hadapannya. Dalam kebekuan tubuhnya, Merlin pun dapat merasakan aliran dingin meluncur di kedua pipinya.

"Arthur... kumohon berhentilah menyakiti tanganmu..."

Namun emosi Arthur yang meluap-luap seakan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia terus menghantam karpet yang basah terselimuti airmatanya.

Mata Merlin tiba-tiba membelalak tatkala melihat percikan-percikan cairan merah kental yang berasal dari buku-buku tangan Arthur, menetes di atas karpet. Khawatir sahabatnya itu akan menciderai diri lebih lanjut, ia menggenggam pergelangan sahabatnya dan segera menarik tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya.

Arthur yang lepas kendali meronta dengan keras, mencoba melepaskan diri. Dalam keadaan biasa, guncangan tubuh Arthur bisa membuatnya jatuh dan terpelanting. Entah apa yang kini memberinya kekuatan. Yang ia tahu saat itu adalah ia tidak ingin melepaskan Arthur lagi.

"Arthur, kumohon hentikan. Lampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku, jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Arthur perlahan menghentikan perlawanannya. Kedua tangannya terhempas tanpa daya di sisi tubuhnya dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Merlin. Keteduhan aroma tubuh Merlin membius kemelut yang tengah mengusik akal sehatnya. Di bahu kurus itulah Arthur menguras seluruh airmatanya, menangis tanpa suara. Tidak ia pedulikan kemeja Merlin yang kuyub meresap tiap tetesan airmatanya, tidak ia pedulikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, dan tidak pula ia pedulikan luka di tangannya.

"Kenapa... kenapa aku harus dibangkitkan kembali—jika semua yang kucintai sudah dirampas dariku?" bisik Arthur di sela isak tangisnya. Nada keputusasaan tertoreh di kalimatnya yang terdengar lirih.

"Kenapa aku selalu membuat keputusan yang salah? Jika saja waktu itu aku tidak menghukum mati Kara, kekasih Mordred, pasti semuanya akan—". Belum selesai Arthur menuntaskan kalimatnya...

**SRETT** - seketika sang pemilik surai hitam kecoklatan mempererat dekapannya dengan gelisah. Perasaan pemuda itu mulai bercampur aduk tatkala mengingat kembali perkataan Kilgarrah, naga terakhir tentang Mordred. Iris biru terangnya berkilat sedih. Namun kehangatan sepasang tangan Arthur yang merengkuh punggung Merlin, menariknya kembali ke alam sadar.

"Merlin... ?" tanya Arthur yang kini telah membalas pelukan penyihir itu.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Semua ini—adalah kesalahanku."

Terbayang olehnya saat ia dan Morgana mencoba menyelamatkan seorang druid kecil berusia 13 tahun dari kejaran Uther dengan menyembunyikannya di kamar Morgana. Itulah pertama kalinya sang naga memberikan peringatan kepada Merlin.

_Mordred tidak dapat dipercaya. Ada suatu ramalan kuno yang menuliskan bahwa pada waktunya, Arthur akan mati di tangan druid bermata abu-abu itu._

Namun Merlin memilih tidak mengindahkannya. Mereka akhirnya berhasil menyelundupkan Mordred kecil keluar dari Camelot dengan bantuan Arthur yang saat itu masih berstatus pangeran Camelot.

Belasan tahun kemudian takdir pun mempertemukan mereka kembali ketika Arthur telah menduduki tahta kerajaan Camelot. Tanpa mengetahui jati diri Mordred yang sebenarnya, Arthur mengangkat pemuda bersurai coklat itu menjadi salah satu ksatria kepercayaannya. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa merubah takdir yang telah ditentukan. Pada akhirnya raja Camelot itu tewas di tangan Mordred.

Perlahan Arthur melepaskan pelukannya seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Kau tahu Mordred akan membunuhku?"

"Kau tahu—tapi kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Merlin merunduk, tak mampu memandang laki-laki yang berlutut di hadapannya. Sesungguhnya, berkali-kali Merlin mendapat kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan Mordred dengan tangannya sendiri, namun ia tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya. Merlin bukanlah seorang penyihir berdarah dingin yang mampu membunuh orang lain dengan mudah. Ia hanya bisa terus berharap ramalan itu salah.

_Keinginanmu untuk mengubah seseorang menjadi baik adalah kelemahanmu._ Kata-kata Kilgarrah tergiang di telinganya.

"Aku tidak sanggup. Kau begitu bangga padanya. Kau begitu mempercayai Mordred. Kau tidak mungkin akan mendengarkan dan percaya padaku jika waktu itu aku mengatakan Mordred akan mengkhianatimu"

Mata Arthur membulat saat mendengar kalimat itu. Dengan geram ia menarik rambut pirangnya ke belakang dan meremas kepalanya. "_You idiot!_ Kenapa kau seenaknya membuat kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"_We've fought many battles together_. Kita pernah menghadapi peristiwa-peristiwa berbahaya bersama. Tak terhitung berapa kali kau sudah menyelamatkanku dan Camelot. Tidak pernahkah terlintas di pikiranmu yang dangkal itu bahwa kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku percaya?!"

Terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu, Merlin mengalihkan pandangannya dari karpet kebola mata sang raja Camelot. Ia dapat melihat kekecewaan tersirat di dalamnya. "A-aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya takut kau akan benci padaku dan mengusirku"

Kata-kata Merlin itu seolah mencungkil sekeping hati Arthur. Suaranya yang tadi sempat meninggi, kini berangsur-angsur melembut, namun perasaan sakit hati tergambar jelas di atas ucapannya "Aku tak percaya kau begitu picik. Tidakkah kau mengenalku sama sekali? Setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama, kau masih berpikir aku akan mampu mengusirmu?"

Bola mata indah Arthur mengamati Merlin yang kembali menunduk, seakan memohon jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan. Namun jawaban yang ia harapkan tak kunjung terdengar. Dengan kecewa Arthur memalingkan wajahnya dan segera berdiri, beranjak menuju kamar Merlin.

"Arthur—"

Merlin meraih tangan Arthur untuk mencegahnya pergi. Pemilik tangan itu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar untuk berkata, "Jika saja kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya..mungkin Camelot masih—"

"Yang Mulia, maafkan aku... aku—"

Ditepisnya tangan Merlin dengan kasar hingga pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang tengah berusaha bangkit itu terjatuh di atas kedua tangannya. "Tinggalkan aku." Usai mengucapkan dua kata yang dulu pernah menyayat hati Merlin itu, Arthur berlalu memasuki kamar.

**BLAAMMM!**

**Bruukk** - Arthur menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan kesal. _Dasar bodoh, apa yang sebenarnya membuat dia merasa takut... memangnya aku ini begitu mengerikan hingga dia tidak berani berterus terang?_

"Gaahh!" seru Arthur frustrasi seraya menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Di luar kamar, bantingan pintu yang keras tidak hanya menggetarkan kaca jendela namun juga hati Merlin. _Jika saja__—_

_Jika saja aku menuruti apa yang Kilgarrah pinta, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Karena ketidak beranianku, Mordred membelot. Karena keraguanku, Arthur kehilangan semuanya. Karena kesalahanku, teman-temanku yang harus menanggung akibatnya. Karena kelalaianku, Camelot runtuh._

_Ya, semua ini karena aku ..._

Secara tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang tajam menusuk kepala Merlin. "Arrgghh!" laki-laki itu mengerang tertahan. Di cengkeramnya kedua sisi keningnya untuk mengenyahkan balutan nyeri yang makin lama kian menyengat. Samar-samar bayangan semua orang yang ia sayangi saat berada di Camelot satu persatu hadir dalam pikirannya.

_Aku mengecewakan mereka semua..._

Sakit itu perlahan menjalar menuju dadanya dan menjamahi syaraf-syaraf yang ada di jantungnya. Dengan gemetar ia menggapai tepi meja makan dan mencoba mengangkat tubuh. Tapi kedua kakinya yang mati rasa membuat usaha itu sia-sia, Merlin kembali terjatuh di atas lututnya.

Sekonyong-konyong sebuah piring bergerak dengan sendirinya dan melayang menghantam dinding.

**PRAANNNGG!**

Belum sempat pecahan piring itu jatuh berserakan di karpet, beberapa gelas antik yang berada di atas rak meledak. Hancur tak bersisa.

Suara-suara itu mengusik pendengaran Arthur yang tengah berbaring telentang menghadap langit-langit. Penasaran, Arthur pun bangkit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Raja Camelot itu baru hendak membuka pintu, saat tiba-tiba lantai di bawahnya bergoyang dengan kencang.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

Kencangnya guncangan membuat Arthur kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu terhuyung dan terhempas membentur lemari pakaian tepat di samping pintu kamar. Ia mendesis nyaring sambil memegang lengan kanannya yang ngilu akibat benturan tadi.

Guncangan hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, namun cukup menggemparkan seisi gedung apartemen. Mengira terjadi gempa, penghuninya berlomba berlarian ke luar diiringi teriakan-teriakan ketakutan. Suara derap langkah mereka yang panik menuruni tangga, menggema di lorong-lorong sempit gedung itu.

Rasa cemas menghinggapi Arthur kala bunyi benda-benda yang berjatuhan di luar kamar tetap terdengar walaupun guncangan telah berhenti. Arthur bergegas membuka pintu untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya.

Betapa terkejutnya raja Camelot itu tatkala melihat ruang tengah apartemen Merlin telah porak poranda bagai tersapu angin puting beliung. Peralatan elektronik berjatuhan dan pecah di atas lantai berlapis karpet itu. Percikan-percikan listrik nampak menyembur ganas dari dalamnya. Perabotan-perabotan yang tadinya tertata rapih, kini telah berpindah posisi. Kepingan-kepingan piring dan gelas pun berserakan dimana-mana.

Entah darimana datangnya, sebuah buku tebal tiba-tiba terbang melesat ke arah Arthur yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan mulut menganga. Beruntung, sebagai ksatria terhebat di Camelot, Arthur memiliki gerakan refleks yang istimewa. Ia menunduk dengan cepat untuk menghindari buku itu.

"_What the_... ?!"

Iris biru gelapnya seketika tertuju pada Merlin yang sedang bersujud sambil memegang dada. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat di atas karpet untuk menahan sakit yang perlahan mengambil alih alam sadarnya.

Sedikit panik, Arthur mencoba mendekati Merlin. Namun sebersit sinar keemasan muncul di bola mata penyihir itu. Secara serentak beberapa pecahan benda kembali terangkat. Pecahan-pecahan itu melayang berputar-putar dan sesekali melesat membentur dinding.

Sambil berusaha mengelak dan menepis benda-benda di sekelilingnya, Arthur menghampiri Merlin. "Merlin! Apa yang terjadi?!" Dengan cepat ia mengangkat pundak penyihir muda itu. Kecemasan menyelimuti pikirannya saat merasakan suhu tubuh Merlin telah menurun dengan drastis. "Hei... kau tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya seraya menyeka keringat bercucuran di wajah Merlin.

_Ya Tuhan... kenapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa seperti membeku... apa yang terjadi padamu, Merlin?_

"Maafkan aku... Arthur... aku... gagal," ucap Merlin di tengah napasnya yang memburu.

Selintas Arthur dapat melihat iris Merlin kembali berkilau. Ia mendongakkan kepala, pandangannya tertumpu pada sebuah vas yang bergetar hebat dan meledak di atas mereka. Secepat kilat sang raja menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi kepala Merlin dari serpihan-serpihan tajam yang berjatuhan. "Merlin, hentikan! Hentikan sebelum sihirmu melukai kita berdua!" seru Arthur seraya memeluk tubuh bersimbah keringat itu.

Seolah menuruti perintahnya, semua barang yang tengah melayang tidak beraturan itu berhenti berputar dan berjatuhan menghantam lantai.

Namun Arthur belum bisa bernapas lega. Wajah pucat pasi Merlin serta denyut nadinya yang melemah membuat kekhawatiran pemilik surai pirang itu memuncak. Jika saja saat itu mereka berada di Camelot, Arthur pasti sudah berlari menemui Gaius sang tabib istana.

_Tapi ini bukan di Camelot! Kemana aku harus mencari seseorang yang mempunyai keahlian mengobati penyakit di zaman ini?!_

Dengan hati-hati Arthur mengangkat tubuh Merlin dan memapahnya menuju kamar. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, telinga Arthur tergelitik oleh suara bergemerincing di belakangnya. Perasaan tidak enak membuat lelaki itu merotasikan kepalanya. Benar saja, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika menatap sebuah pisau dapur sudah mengapung di udara dengan bilah tajamnya mengarah pada Merlin.

"_Holy_ - "

Sontak, Arthur menarik pinggang Merlin ke samping untuk menyelamatkannya dari pisau yang terlontar menyeberangi ruangan. Benda tajam itu melintas hanya tiga milimeter dari kepala Merlin, memangkas beberapa helai rambut hitam kecoklatan miliknya dan langsung menancap pada pintu kamar.

Gerakan mendadak itu menyebabkan Arthur kehilangan keseimbangan hingga terjatuh menghantam lantai di atas punggungnya. Kedua mata Arthur terpejam erat kala nyeri terasa akibat kepingan-kepingan kecil gelas melukai tubuh bagian belakangnya. Belum sempat ia mengerang, badan Merlin yang menimpanya sedetik kemudian, membuat pecahan-pecahan tajam itu menancap lebih dalam. "Aaaggggghhhh!"

Arthur tak dapat menahan teriakannya saat merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari luka-lukanya. Rahangnya mengeras diiringi suara gemeletuk gigi bersaing dengan bunyi pecahan yang beradu di bawah punggungnya. "_Dammit_, Merlin. Kalau begini terus aku bisa mati sebelum sempat menyelamatkan Albion!"

Arthur menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping. Sambil meringis menahan sakit, pemuda itu pun bangkit dan menggendong tubuh Merlin di depan dadanya. "Bertahanlah Merlin. Jangan berani kau mati meninggalkanku sendirian di zaman yang tidak aku kenal ini." Kata-kata itu yang Merlin dengar sebelum kegelapan dan kesunyian akhirnya merenggut paksa alam sadarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Merlin..."

Suara berat berwibawa menyentuh indera pendengaran Merlin dengan lembut, membawa jiwanya kembali menyusup dalam raganya. Perlahan sang penyihir membuka tirai mata panjangnya. Perasaan gelisah langsung bersarang di pikiran Merlin ketika mata yang telah terbuka sempurna, membentur kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

"H-haloo?"

Senyap...

Kedua tangan Merlin bergerak-gerak di udara, berusaha keras untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia sentuh. Tidak berhasil, lelaki itu pun segera berdiri dan mencoba berjalan dalam kekosongan. "Kilgharrah... aku tahu itu kau, kumohon tunjukkan dirimu," ucap Merlin penuh pengharapan. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Hampir putus asa, pemilik iris biru terang itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Baiklah, mari lihat apa ini akan berhasil." Merlin menggali ingatannya dalam-dalam untuk menemukan kembali mantra yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memanggil sang naga 1400 tahun lalu. Ia menengadah, menarik napas panjang dan dengan lantang berseru...

"_**O Drakon, emala soi ftengometh tesdhup**__**—anankes! Erkheo!**_"

Seketika bunyi kepakan sayap berderu membelah keheningan hampa yang sedari tadi membentengi telinga Merlin. Suara dentuman keras terdengar, diikuti getaran kuat di bawah tempat kaki Merlin berpijak. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya mengikuti arah suara tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit pendar kuning kemerahan menyapu pekatnya kegelapan.

Senyum di bibir Merlin mengembang leluasa saat melihat sesosok naga setinggi enam meter dengan empat tanduk tajam di kepalanya berdiri gagah di hadapan Merlin. Sisik-sisik sekuat baja berwarna abu kecoklatan berkilau memantulkan cahaya di sekitar mahluk legenda itu. "_Hello young warlock_," sapa sang naga seraya menunduk untuk memberi hormat kepada tuannya.

"Halo teman lama," balas Merlin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Iris biru langit Merlin berbinar cerah memancarkan kebahagiaan tidak terkira. Ia masih dapat mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Setelah menolong Merlin mengantarkan jasad Arthur ke pinggir danau Avalon, Kilgharrah yang ketika itu sudah hampir mencapai batas akhir kehidupannya mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Perih menyayat hati Merlin ketika ia hanya bisa pasrah menatap punggung sang naga yang sudah membantunya ratusan kali itu terbang dengan susah payah menuju angkasa.

"Dimana aku? Apakah... aku sudah mati?"

Kilgharrah tertawa lepas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak mati, Merlin. Ini hanyalah sebuah ruang di alam bawah sadarmu. Hanya di sinilah aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu."

"Kilgharrah, aku..."

"Maafkan aku Merlin, aku yakin kau punya banyak pertanyaan untukku. Namun waktuku tidak banyak. Seiring perjalananmu bersama Arthur nanti, kau akan menemukan sendiri jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu," ucap sang naga sambil melangkah mendekati Merlin.

Penyihir tampan itu mengernyitkan alis tebalnya dengan keheranan. "Kau—tahu Arthur telah bangkit kembali?"

Kilgharrah memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Itulah alasanku datang untuk menemuimu."

"Tapi... aku tidak mengerti. Kau pernah berkata, Arthur akan bangkit jika keberadaan Albion dalam bahaya. Kenapa sekarang? Tidak ada peristiwa-peristiwa berarti yang mengancam Albion saat ini."

"_Young warlock_... Arthur bukanlah satu-satunya yang ditakdirkan untuk bangkit kembali," ucap Kilgharrah seraya melekatkan kedua bola mata kuning keemasannya pada Merlin.

_Bukan satu-satunya? Lalu siapa..._

"Jalan takdir akan sekali lagi mempertemukanmu dengan druid muda bermata abu-abu"

Mata bening Merlin membulat mendengar perkataan naga itu. Mendadak kengerian timbul di benak Merlin. Rasa sesak menjalar di rongga dadanya seiring rasa mual yang menyeruak membentur keras dinding perutnya. _T-tidak mungkin... Mordred?!_

"Ta-tapi bagaimana... "

"Pejamkan matamu Merlin, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu" pinta Kilgharrah. Tanpa ada ragu sedikit pun, Merlin melakukan permintaan sang naga. "Buka hati dan rengkuh pengelihatan yang akan kuberikan dalam pikiranmu," ucapnya lagi. Merlin terdiam sejenak. Sebuah perasaan aneh sempat terlintas dalam benak pemuda itu. Tidak, bukan rasa takut. Kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan itu adalah—kegugupan.

Sudah 1400 tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia berinteraksi dengan sihir Kilgharrah. Masih sanggup kah aku menyerapnya?. Merlin mencoba menghela napas kencang untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya. Lalu ia memperbaiki sikap tubuh serta membentangkan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah. Aku siap Kilgharrah."

Mendapat jawaban itu, kedua iris sang naga pun berkilau. Sinar kuning kemerahan di sekelilingnya perlahan mengeluarkan sulur-sulur panjang yang menyala lebih terang. Atas perintah Kilgharrah, puluhan sulur berputar merambati kaki Merlin dan segera menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terkesiap tatkala merasakan kehangatan menyentuh tiap syaraf dan nadinya. Pupil lelaki itu bergerak dengan liar di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam saat samar-samar sebuah pemandangan menjelma dalam pikirannya.

Padang rumput nan hijau membentang luas di hadapan Merlin. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menyentuh ujung rerumputan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik. Tampak olehnya seorang wanita berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Surai hitam kelam sepunggung yang membingkai kepala wanita itu teracak angin hingga menutupi sebagian wajah putih pucatnya. Jubah lusuh berwarna hitam membalut tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai.

Morgana!

Manik biru kehijauan Morgana menatap gundukan batu tak jauh dari kakinya. Tak nampak ekspresi apapun di paras cantik sang _High Priestess_, hanya butiran bening yang bergulir di pipinya. Namun Merlin dapat merasakan pancaran aura kesedihan berselimutkan amarah menusuk di sanubari.

Dengan keras Morgana menghujamkan pedang Mordred yang ada dalam genggamannya ke tanah. "_The battle is not over, Mordred. We will have our revenge_." Tenggorokan keringnya mengeluarkan suara parau yang bergetar. Usai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Morgana membalikkan tubuh untuk menaiki kuda putihnya dan berlalu meninggalkan pedang dan kuburan Mordred yang membisu di bawah rindangnya dedaunan.

Merlin terhenyak ketika tak lama kemudian kepulan asap berwarna hijau berhembus keluar dari celah-celah gundukan batu. Bagai mempunyai nyawa, asap itu bergerak menyelubungi pedang yang berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Bunyi ledakan menggelegar mengoyak keheningan bersamaan dengan menghilangnya asap ke dalam bilah besar pedang Mordred.

"Mustahil... " ucap Merlin seraya membuka kelopak matanya. "Jadi... selama ini roh Mordred hidup di dalam pedangnya?"

Anggukkan kecil kembali nampak di kepala Kilgharrah. "Seorang druid yang mengetahui hal ini berhasil mengamankan pedang tersebut, menjaganya bersama puluhan druid dan penyihir lain selama berabad-abad. Akan tetapi, kesetiaan mereka ternodai oleh keserakahan yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti hati nurani. Keinginan untuk menguasai dunia membuat beberapa penyihir itu membelot serta merampas pedang itu, dengan harapan suatu saat mereka dapat membebaskan roh Mordred."

"Apakah—mereka sudah berhasil membangkitkan Mordred?" Merlin melontarkan pertanyaan itu sambil menahan napas. Tatkala Kilgharrah menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan pelan, hembusan napas lega meluncur dari hidung penyihir itu. _Bagus, ini artinya aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mencegahnya._

"Keselamatan Albion dan sejarah Camelot berada di tanganmu, Merlin."

Merlin tersenyum tapi kesedihan terlukis di wajahnya. "Ya, aku sudah pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya, Kilgharrah. Nyatanya... aku gagal."

"Merlin... dengan segala hormat aku mohon padamu, lepaskan rasa bersalah yang sudah bergumul di hati dan pikiranmu selama ini. Tidak seorang pun patut disalahkan atas apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu."

Pemilik iris biru langit itu tertunduk. Ia berharap dapat semudah itu melupakan semuanya, namun hatinya bersikeras menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi di masa lampau.

"_Young warlock_, kau telah diberikan kesempatan kedua. Gunakan kesempatan ini untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Sekarang Arthur sudah tahu perihal sihirmu, bekerjasama lah dengannya. Aku ingin kau percaya padanya sebagaimana ia percaya padamu."

Perkataan Kilgharrah itu memancing emosi Merlin. Dengan air mengambang di pelupuk matanya, Merlin berkata, "Tapi... bagaimana dengan teman-temanku yang sudah tiada? Jika aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dulu, mereka pasti - ". Merlin memutus kata-katanya saat merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Setiap orang mempunyai takdir masing-masing. Rasa bersalah hanya akan menghambatmu. Rasa bersalahmu bisa menjadi batu sandungan bagi Arthur, jika itu terjadi maka Arthur akan mati. Albion akan runtuh selamanya dan pengorbanan semua orang yang kau cintai akan menjadi sia-sia. Itukah yang kau inginkan, Merlin?"

Tak kuasa membalas sorot tajam iris sang naga, Merlin memalingkan wajah. Penyihir itu lalu menggeleng sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Kilgharrah."

Kilgharrah tersenyum puas. Ia tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan tuannya. Di balik tubuh kurusnya—yang sering dianggap lemah oleh kebanyakan orang—tersimpan kekuatan maha dahsyat serta hati yang mulia.

"Lalu... dimana aku bisa menemu- "

**DEG!** Satu hantaman di dada menghentikan kalimat pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu. Merlin terkesiap saat melihat cahaya di sekeliling sang naga tiba-tiba meredup. "Hei tu-tunggu dulu! Kilgharrah, dimana aku bisa menemukan para penyihir itu?!" Teriaknya seraya memegang dadanya yang dirasa kian nyeri.

"Kilgharrah!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_**+ O Drakon, emala soi ftengometh tesdhup—anankes! Erkheo!**_

_-_Meaning = Dragon, like burning fire, I try to find and meet you. Don't keep one of your kin suffering! Hurry!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

Gemuruh suara pesawat melintas di atas apartemennya membawa penyihir itu kembali ke alam realita. "Ngghh..." Erangan kecil meluncur dari mulutnya yang terasa kering. Merlin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum matanya benar-benar terbuka. Dengan jiwa yang belum seratus persen kembali ke raganya, ia menemukan dirinya tengah berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa mengenakan atasan.

Merlin mengernyitkan dahi serta mencoba memutar balik ingatannya. Namun ia kembali mengerang ketika rasa sakit memelintir syaraf di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Tarikan dan hembusan napas Merlin terdengar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya rasa sakit itu berkurang perlahan.

Kala pandangan nanarnya mereda, sepasang iris Merlin membentur warna orens kemerahan dari mentari sore yang menutup sebagian langit-langit kamarnya.

_Kilgharrah, bagaimana aku bisa mencegah kebangkitan Mordred jika aku tak tahu dimana para penyihir itu berada_, ucap Merlin dalam hati. Ia bergidik membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi bila Mordred menginjakkan kakinya di zaman ini.

**BUK -**

Lamunan Merlin buyar ketika merasakan sesuatu mendarat lembut di dadanya. Ia menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat sebuah lengan yang sangat ia kenal. Jantung pemuda itu seketika berdetak kencang merasakan hembusan napas hangat di telinga kanannya. Ragu-ragu, iris biru langit Merlin beralih ke sudut netra. Mendapati Arthur yang bertelanjang dada tertidur pulas di sampingnya, mata Merlin membulat besar.

Wajah sang raja nampak begitu polos dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, membuat suhu pipi Merlin memanas 200 derajat _celcius_. Sentuhan bulu halus di dada Arthur menggelitik kulit lengan Merlin, membius seluruh ototnya. Aroma keringat Arthur bercampur semerbak wangi kelapa dari surai pirangnya menyusupi hidung Merlin, melemahkan serta memabukkan nalarnya.

Bak terhipnotis, punggung tangan Merlin bergerak menyusuri helaian serupa logam mulia itu. Perlahan ia menyibak rambut sang raja untuk menyeka keringat di keningnya. Jika harus berterus terang, Merlin tak dapat mengingat kapan ia mulai memiliki perasaan 'aneh' terhadap pria yang ada di depannya ini. Cinta? Entahlah. Yang Merlin tahu itu adalah perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan.

"Hnn.. Guinevere..." igau Arthur sembari mempererat pelukannya. Mendengar nama itu disebut, Merlin menghentikan tangannya.

_Guine__—__vere..._

Pemilik iris biru langit itu tertegun sejenak, sementara otaknya mencoba menggapai pikirannya yang tengah berada entah dimana.

Guinevere! Jerit Merlin dalam hati. Mata bening lelaki itu kembali melebar untuk kedua kalinya ketika menyadari tangannya berada di sela-sela rambut pirang Arthur.

Tanpa menghiraukan sisa rasa sakit yang masih bersarang di dadanya, Merlin menarik tangannya dan mengangkat badan untuk segera duduk. Diliputi kegugupan, ia bergerak mundur menjauhi Arthur. Sayang, dalam kepanikan Merlin lupa bahwa ia sedang berada di atas ranjang berlebar satu setengah meter. Tak ayal tubuhnya yang kehabisan tempat berpijak, jatuh terjungkal ke samping tempat tidur.

**BRUUKKKK!**

Suara dentuman punggung Merlin yang menghantam lantai mengejutkan Arthur. "_Huh_? Apa, a-apa... Apa - yang terjadi?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat kepala. Dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan rambut acak-acakan, manik biru gelap Arthur terpaku pada salah satu kaki Merlin yang masih tersangkut di ujung ranjang. Penasaran, Arthur melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"_What-on-earth_...?" Kali ini giliran raja Camelot itu membelalakan mata seraya menautkan alisnya. "Kau sedang apa?"

Sambil meringis menahan sakit di pinggulnya yang membentur sudut meja saat terjatuh tadi, Merlin bergegas berdiri. "Se-seharusnya aku yang bertanya! A-apa yang kau lakukan di kasurku?!" Seru Merlin.

Tersinggung dengan nada tinggi yang tiba-tiba di lontarkan Merlin, Arthur pun membalas. "Aku sedang tidur, bodoh! Memangnya kau pikir aku sedang apa?!" Teriaknya geram. "Tadinya aku berniat tidur di tempat duduk empuk berwarna biru di luar sana, tapi—_thanks to you_—tempat duduk itu sekarang sudah terbelah dua!" Lanjut Arthur seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke ruang tengah.

Iris Merlin mengikuti arah telunjuk Arthur. Rahangnya langsung jatuh terbuka melihat ruangan yang sudah dalam keadaan berantakan—layaknya di hantam sebuah bom nuklir. "Aku... yang melakukan itu?"

Arthur memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Cih, apa kau lihat ada penyihir lain disini yang bisa menghancurkan sebuah ruangan seperti itu?" Jawab Arthur sinis. "Memangnya kau tidak ingat?"

Merlin mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas karpet. Iris biru langit pemuda itu bergerak kecil sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi. "Yang dapat aku ingat... aku mencoba berdiri setelah kau memasuki kamar. Kejadian selanjutnya terlihat sangat samar. Lalu... aku bertemu - " kalimat Merlin terputus.

"Kau bertemu siapa?" Tanya Arthur penuh selidik.

Merlin membuka mulut hendak melanjutkan perkataannya, namun keraguan hinggap di benak lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan itu. Ia sangat mengenal Arthur. Ia tahu pasti bagaimana Arthur akan bereaksi jika ia berkata jujur. Mungkin Arthur akan mendobrak setiap pintu rumah dan gedung di Inggris untuk menemukan para penyihir yang Kilgharrah sebutkan. Pikiran itu membuatnya menutup mulutnya kembali. _Mungkin sebaiknya besok saja aku memberitahu apa yang Kilgharrah katakan padaku_.

"Hmmm...?" Arthur memicingkan matanya, memasang ekspresi penuh keingintahuan.

"Eh... ma-maksudku, lalu—aku melihatmu berbaring di sebelahku, Yang Mulia." ucap Merlin salah tingkah. Ia merasa bersalah harus berbohong pada rajanya. _Tapi hei, itu kan yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Aku berbohong tentang jati diriku selama bertahun-tahun, aku berbohong tentang takdirnya, dan... aku berbohong—tentang perasaanku padanya_.

Sang pemilik surai pirang mengambil jeda sejenak demi melekatkan tatapannya pada lelaki di seberang kasur. Segenap tenaga Merlin kerahkan untuk menyambut iris biru gelap Arthur. Selama beberapa detik mata Arthur menginterogasi manik biru langitnya—bagi Merlin itu terasa seperti berabad-abad. Pada akhirnya Merlin yang tak kuasa menahan tajamnya tatapan Arthur, membuang pandangannya.

Arthur terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mengenalmu, Merlin. Aku tahu kau sedang tidak jujur padaku. Pipimu memerah, kau tidak berani menatapku terlalu lama dan aku berani bertaruh tanganmu pasti berkeringat," ujarnya seraya melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat kaki Merlin lemas. Ingin rasanya ia mengabaikan urat di kepalanya yang berdenyut setiap kali menyaksikan bibir itu melengkung.

Sial kau, Pendragon! Keluh Merlin dalam hati.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" Penyihir itu berusaha membela diri. Terkadang Merlin benar-benar menyesali kegigihan Arthur dalam mengorek pikirannya.

Arthur kembali merotasikan kedua iris diiringi suara dengusan dari hidungnya. "_Yeah sure__, __whatever you say__—__dollop head_." Ejeknya.

Raja Camelot itu menurunkan kedua kakinya dari ranjang untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tiba-tiba ia mendesis. Merlin terperanjat tatkala melihat sayatan-sayatan di punggung Arthur.

Dengan cemas Merlin segera mengitari ranjang dan duduk di samping rajanya. Sambil mengigit bibir, ia memeriksa luka Arthur. Di luar, luka itu hanya nampak seperti sayatan-sayatan kecil. Namun sebagai murid dari tabib terhebat di Camelot, ia tahu bahwa daging di bawah kulitnya terkoyak cukup dalam. Ia pun paham benar warna ungu kebiruan bercampur coklat yang sudah menghiasi luka-luka Arthur adalah tanda infeksi dan harus segera ditangani. "Apa... kau terluka karena... sihirku?"

"Ya..." balas Arthur. Mendengar jawaban itu Merlin mengernyitkan dahi dengan rasa tidak percaya. "Ah m-maksudku, tidak... tidak secara langsung... eh—aduh!" ucap Arthur seraya menepuk keningnya. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, menyesali kata yang tadi meluncur begitu saja. Sebagai orang yang sangat mengenal sahabatnya, seharusnya ia tahu jawaban itu akan membuat Merlin merasa bersalah.

Kepala Merlin tertunduk—persis seperti dugaan Arthur—dan Arthur pun tahu dua patah kata yang akan segera Merlin lontarkan berikutnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sedikit demi sedikit, kejadian di ruang tengah itu berkelebat di ingatan Merlin. Perasaan bersalah yang ia bawa selama 1400 tahun serta perasaan tak berdaya saat melihat Arthur menangis tadi, membuat alam bawah sadar Merlin menggerakkan pisau itu melayang untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting aku tidak mati."

Celetukan Arthur mendengungkan kembali perkataan Kilgharrah. _Rasa bersalah hanya akan menghambatmu. Rasa bersalahmu bisa menjadi batu sandungan bagi Arthur, jika itu terjadi maka Arthur akan mati. Albion akan runtuh selamanya dan pengorbanan semua orang yang kau cintai akan menjadi sia-sia_.

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak dapat mengendalikan sihirku," ucap Merlin lagi.

"Hei, ayolah... berhenti mengucapkan itu. Daritadi yang kudengar hanya maaf, maaf dan maaf," ujar Arthur seraya meninju bahu Merlin perlahan. Sebuah erangan mengumandang dari mulut Merlin. Ia menaikkan sebelah bahunya sambil meringis.

"Kau—tidak serius kan? Aku meninjumu pelan sekali. Kenapa kau mengerang seperti itu?"

"Ck... kau ini seorang ksatria, tenagamu kuat. Walaupun kau bilang pelan—tetap saja sakit!" Merlin melirik sinis seraya mengelus bahu kanannya.

"Biar kuobati lukamu," ucap Merlin lagi usai menghela napas. Ia beranjak menuju lemari. Tangannya tampak menggeledah lemari bagian atas untuk menemukan sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa?"

Pertanyaan Arthur terjawab saat Merlin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih. Secara hati-hati ia mengeluarkan isi kotak. Perban, alkohol, kapas dan peralatan lainnya segera berpindah ke atas tempat tidur. "Untuk apa itu? Kau kira kau akan menyembuhkan lukaku?" Tanya Arthur.

"Memang." Jawab Merlin singkat. Arthur menatap heran sahabatnya yang menunduk dan langsung sibuk menggunting gulungan kasa tipis.

"Bukankah... akan lebih mudah jika kau menghilangkan lukaku dengan menggunakan sihirmu saja?"

Tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu, gunting berwarna _silver_ di tangan Merlin terpeleset nyaris menoreh telunjuknya. Sontak ia menarik tangannya—namun malang—pergelangan Merlin menyenggol botol alkohol di sampingnya hingga terguling. Serta merta isinya pun tumpah membanjiri sprei biru tua.

"K-kau ingin aku menggunakan sihir—padamu?" Merlin mengulangi pertanyaan Arthur tanpa menghiraukan alkohol yang sudah merembes masuk dalam _spring bed_-nya.

Sang raja menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jujur, sudah lama Merlin tidak menggunakan sihirnya. Tehnologi yang semakin canggih dari zaman ke zaman membuat semua pekerjaan menjadi mudah. "B-baiklah, Yang Mulia." Merlin berlutut di hadapan rajanya.

Belum sempat Merlin merapalkan mantra, Arthur menyentuh dagunya. Sedikit tekanan di jari tengah dan telunjuk Arthur—memaksa Merlin menengadahkan kepalanya. "Tatap aku".

"Eh? K-kenapa?" Merlin mengangkat alis dengan heran.

"Jangan banyak tanya, ini perintah." Sahut Arthur. Sambil melengkungkan bibir ke atas, Merlin memberikan anggukan kecil—membimbing kedua tangan Arthur ke atas telapak tangannya.

"_**Mid fullmaegen ic aciegan the—Mid fullmaegen ic intinga—Agieman thes bloddolh gelacnathu cwealmnes**_."

Pendar kuning keemasan yang merekah dalam iris Merlin menerpa kedua jendela jiwa sang raja. Arthur sedikit bergetar tatkala tubuhnya menuai kehangatan lembut menjalar—menjamahi syaraf dan aliran darahnya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata jernih Merlin, Arthur dapat merasakan luka di buku-bukunya menutup dengan cepat. Perih serta nyeri di punggungnya pun tak lagi dapat ia rasakan.

Kilauan serupa emas di mata Merlin meredup seiring luka-luka Arthur yang telah menutup sempurna. "Kurasa sudah selesai. Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" Arthur tidak membalas. Pikirannya tengah berputar mencari sebuah alasan untuk menjelaskan—akselerasi denyut jantungnya yang tidak biasa.

Iris Merlin menangkap semburat kemerahan di pipi Arthur. Samar, tapi cukup menimbulkan pertanyaan di benaknya. "Arthur?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aah, y-ya. Waahh luar biasa... tidak ada bekas sama sekali! Hebat kau, Merlin!" Seru Arthur sambil membolak-balikkan tangannya.

Seharusnya pujian itu melegakan hati Merlin. Tetapi entah, tutur kata Arthur tadi terasa ganjil. Selama ia mengenal Arthur, pemuda berambut pirang itu—hampir tidak pernah—memujinya. Kalau pun Arthur memberi pujian, pasti akan ada ejekan pedas mengiringi di belakang.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya sekarang aku merapihkan ruangan yang berantakan itu."

"Mm-hmm." Gumam Arthur.

Segera setelah Merlin melangkah pergi, Arthur menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Laki-laki itu merunduk, menggiring seluruh jemarinya untuk menutupi wajah. Susah payah Arthur merogoh perbendaharaan katanya —demi menemukan kata tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan yang tadi sempat melintas dalam benaknya selama sepersekian detik.

**PLAAAKKK!**

Tangan kanan Arthur bergerak sepenuhnya tanpa kendali menampar pipinya sendiri, saat pikirannya berhasil menemukan sebuah kata. _Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin—tidak mungkin_! Umpat Arthur dalam hati.

"_Did you just—slap yourself_?"

Arthur terkesiap mendengar suara itu. Ragu-ragu ia merotasikan kepala ke belakang demi mendapati Merlin tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi terbodoh yang pernah Arthur lihat.

"K-kau, kau... ku-kukira kau b-bilang ma-mau mem-mem-mem..." Ucapnya sambil melompat berdiri.

Seumur hidup, inilah kali pertama sang raja Camelot yang perkasa terhantam kegugupan sedemikian rupa hingga tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Tidak di depan Guinevere, tidak di depan Mithian dan tidak di depan rakyatnya—tetapi di depan Merlin—mahluk paling kikuk di dunia.

"Membersihkan ruang tengah maksudmu? Sudah selesai. Terpaksa kugunakan sihir sebab kondisi kebanyakan barang sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki oleh peralatan biasa. Aku kembali ke kamar untuk merapihkan kotak ob-"

"Ahaa! Sihir... tentu saja! Ini pasti efek sihirmu!" Seru Arthur seraya memacu kakinya ke luar kamar.

"_Huh_? Hei kau mau kemana?" Merlin hanya bisa bengong melihat Arthur melewatinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Tidur! Jangan bangunkan aku sampai besok siang!"

"Tapi, apakah kau tidak lapar?"

**BRAAAKKKKKK!**

Merlin memejamkan mata dan menutup telinga erat-erat untuk meredam suara bantingan pintu yang nyaris merobek indera pendengarannya. "Fiuuh..apa yang terjadi padanya ya?" Ujar Merlin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Mid fullmaegen ic aciegan the—Mid fullmaegen ic intinga—Agieman thes bloddolh gelacnathu cwealmnes**_**.**

— Meaning: With great power, I summon thee. With great power, I plea. Cure this wound, release his pain.

**XXXXX**

A/N: Ok, so I got carried away. Tadinya mau buat adegan pendek aja, ternyataaaa...fufufufu kebablasan panjang. Maafkan kalau terkesan terburu-buru y :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

Malam itu bulan tak memperlihatkan wajahnya di angkasa begitu juga bintang tampak enggan meramaikan langit kelam dengan kerlipnya. Hanya angin mampu berdesir menyuarakan melodi lembut, mengikuti irama penurunan temperatur udara yang telah jauh melampaui titik beku. Butiran-butiran putih ringan menyerupai kapas pun berjatuhan menyelimuti bumi dengan elegan.

Dingin menusuk membuat manusia-manusia di bawahnya terburu-buru beranjak masuk ke dalam rengkuhan kehangatan rumah masing-masing. Kesunyian segera melanda kota dimana Merlin tinggal.

Sebuah mobil berwarna perak buatan eropa melaju menembus kabut, melintas jalan berliku di hadapannya. Tampilan luarnya terkesan sederhana, tak ada asesoris mencolok. Namun lambang empat cincin yang melekat di depannya menandakan kemewahan.

Kecepatan mobil melambat kala sebuah museum megah dengan arsitektur abad ke-19 nampak dalam pandangan. Segera setelah mobil berhenti di halaman bangunan berlantai 7 itu, sang pengemudi yang mengenakan pakaian formal serba hitam keluar untuk membuka pintu belakang. Tampak seorang wanita menyesap sejenak minuman _bloody mary_ dari gelas di antara jemari rampingnya, sebelum kemudian melangkah ke luar. Angin tanpa segan menyapa tubuh semampai yang berbalut jaket bulu.

Sambil merapatkan syal di leher jenjangnya, wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahun itu menapaki satu per satu anak tangga menuju pintu utama. Di dalam, sang wanita di sambut dua lelaki berjubah hijau yang langsung menggiringnya pada pintu bertuliskan _'Staff Only'_ untuk mengakses tangga ke ruang bawah tanah.

Ketiganya melangkah melewati lorong berdinding bongkahan-bongkahan batu hitam. Cahaya temaram obor di tiap sisinya membuat suasana lorong terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Sesampainya di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu besar dengan bentuk lengkungan di atasnya, salah seorang laki-laki membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk.

Perbedaan interior antara lantai utama dan ruang bawah tanah yang kontras, seolah membawa wanita bersurai pirang lurus sebahu berjalan melintas waktu. Jika interior lantai utama museum bertumpu pada keindahan desain abad ke-19, maka interior ruang bawah tanah sarat dengan nuansa abad ke-7.

Sepasang manik zaitun menyapu ruangan berukuran besar yang hanya menggunakan puluhan lilin dan beberapa lentera sebagai sarana penerangan. "Ah... selamat datang, Rowena." Telinga sang wanita menangkap suara berat dengan aksen _welsh_ yang sangat kental. Mengumbar senyum, Rowena melenggang melintasi rak berisi buku-buku tua menuju sebuah meja bundar di ujung ruangan.

"Lord Gareth," sapa Rowena seraya memberi hormat ala putri-putri kerajaan. Pria berambut coklat di seberang meja memberikan anggukan halus sebagai balasan. Di balik gaya rambut klimis serta cara berpakaian Gareth yang tidak mengikuti zaman, tersimpan rupa menawan—setidaknya bagi Rowena.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil menemukan kuncinya?" tanya Gareth di balik kacamata bundar yang bertengger di wajah putih pucatnya.

Wanita berprofesi sebagai model sekaligus pengacara itu menyelipkan tangan ke dalam jaket bulu yang ia kenakan. Saat Rowena mengeluarkan tangannya kembali, sebuah kotak kecil berlapis emas 24 karat penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran bahasa sihir kuno nampak dalam genggamannya. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkannya di atas meja yang memisahkannya dari Gareth.

Serta merta Gareth mengembangkan senyuman aneh—lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai. Lelaki itu menggeser lentera di depannya demi meraih benda berbentuk kubus pemberian Rowena. "Kau mengalami kesulitan mendapatkan benda ini?" tanya Gareth lagi sambil memicingkan mata untuk meneliti kotak indah berukuran 7x7 sentimeter yang kini berada dalam rengkuhan kedua tangannya.

Bola mata Rowena berputar. Ekspresi penuh kebosanan mengulas wajah cantik pemilik bibir tipis itu. "Seperti biasa, aku memperolehnya—dengan amat mudah—seperti merampas permen dari anak kecil saja. Di zaman ini semua bisa di beli memakai uang, bahkan kesetiaan dan persaudaraan. Manusia-manusia bodoh itu begitu mengagungkan lembaran kertas di atas segalanya," ucap Rowena sinis. Ia menyusuri pinggir meja, menghampiri Gareth yang masih melekatkan iris serupa _emerald_-nya pada tulisan-tulisan di sekeliling kotak.

"Menurutmu bagaimana cara membuka benda ini? Aku tidak melihat lubang kunci atau semacamnya."

Gareth tertawa pelan—nyaris tak bersuara. "Karena, _my dear_..." Ia memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya untuk mengembalikan kotak mungil ke atas dinginnya meja batu berwarna abu-abu. "Benda ini hanya dapat di buka dengan mantra _Old Religion_ yang terinskripsi pada seluruh permukaannya."

Mendengar itu, sepasang alis tipis Rowena terangkat. "Kau... bisa membacanya?"

Laki-laki yang berusia 5 tahun lebih tua dari Rowena tersenyum penuh arti. Mimik takjub terpancar di mata bening Rowena. Bagaimana tidak, mantra-mantra _Old Religion_ menggunakan bahasa dan tulisan yang sudah punah sekitar 1400 tahun lalu. Sampai saat ini aksara-aksara _Old Religion_ masih merupakan misteri. Bahkan tehnologi canggih tidak dapat membantu para peneliti—dengan titel berderet—untuk menerjemahkan bahasa yang rumit itu.

Jemari kurus Gareth melepaskan kaca pembingkai mata elangnya sementara tangan satunya terjulur menguasai udara di atas kubus berlapis emas. Dengan suara lantang, ia melafalkan sebuah mantra.

_**"Forsendathu thas heofonleoth onwegalae... oth thaes deorcnes baecern dryhtenbealu pleglice... Aetynan thys forebreost for nied heortscraef oth seftnes!"**_

Sebersit pendar kuning keemasan menyeruak di sepasang lingkar mata lelaki bertubuh jangkung. Rowena terkesiap menahan napas menyaksikan sulur-sulur sinar mistis berwarna hijau toska menyembul dari kedua sisi dan membelah kotak dalam gerakan horisontal.

Setelah menggantungkan lagi kacamata di wajahnya, Gareth menyingkap bagian atas kotak itu. Tubuh Rowena segera bergidik tatkala terhantam aura aneh yang berasal dari sebuah cincin di dalamnya. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan, namun keberadaan aura itu cukup membuat kedua kaki jenjangnya lemas serta menghambat pipa pernapasannya.

Di sudut mata, iris Rowena memergoki Gareth yang sedang menyeringai, memperlihatkan jejeran gigi di balik bibir tipis. Matanya berkilat-kilat dalam keremangan sambil mengamati cincin bertahtakan sebuah batu permata di antara ukiran-ukiran naga.

Pemuda klimis itu kembali tertawa, namun kali ini dengan intonasi yang perlahan-lahan meninggi—sampai akhirnya ia tergelak. "Bagus! Yang perlu kita lakukan kini hanyalah menunggu purnama tiba... dan kita bisa membangkitkan Mordred kembali."

**.**

**.**

**Kriiiiing...**

Merlin tersentak dari mimpinya kala suara itu menyusup masuk di telinganya. Pemilik rambut _dark brown_ mengerjap di balik kelopak mata yang masih tertutup. 'Komputer' di kepalanya memerintahkan Merlin untuk bangun, namun tubuh lelahnya memilih 'menekan tombol _'OFF'_ dan mengabaikan perintah itu.

**Kriiiiing... Kriiiiing...!**

Merlin mengacuhkan bunyi itu seraya menarik selimut menutupi kepala. Ia meringkuk di dalam kehangatan tiga lapis kain tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya dari keganasan udara di dalam kamar. Salju turun semalam meninggalkan jejak dingin, membuat seluruh persendiannya terasa ngilu. Satu-satunya _portable heater_ yang ia punya, ia letakkan tak jauh dari Arthur yang tertidur di sofa agar sang raja tetap hangat.

**Kriiiiing... Kriiiiing... Kriiiiing...!**

_Demi Bruta! __T__idak bisakah aku tidur dengan tenang?!_ gerutunya menyesali deringan telepon yang tiada henti. Dengan mata setengah terbuka ia meraba-raba meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"H-halo?"

"Colin, apa kau akan masuk kerja hari ini?" tanya koki _cafe_ di seberang telepon.

_Kerja?_

Bola mata Merlin melirik ke arah jam dinding di samping lemari yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. Kerja! Ya Tuhan, aku seharusnya pergi kerja hari ini! seru Merlin dalam hati seraya menepuk keningnya.

"Aku melihat berita tentang gempa di apartemenmu kemarin. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa. K-kurasa aku tidak dapat masuk kerja hari ini. Aku s-sedikit tidak enak badan," bohongnya.

"Memangnya kau ini sakit apa? Perlukah aku menjengukmu?" nada khawatir tersirat dalam kalimat sang koki. Kalau harus jujur, koki bernama Richard awalnya tidak menyukai Merlin. Entah apa alasannya, ia selalu bersikap sinis. Namun sikap itu berubah 4 tahun lalu ketika Tom, anaknya—sekaligus sahabat Merlin meninggal akibat sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Semenjak itu, koki berusia 58 tahun tersebut memperlakukan Merlin layaknya anaknya sendiri.

"Ah... t-tidak usah. Aku sudah mengunjungi dokter kemarin. Menurutnya i-ini hanya flu biasa dan menyarankanku untuk beristirahat s-satu hari lagi," jawabnya ragu-ragu. Merlin mungkin seorang penyihir hebat, namun ia adalah pembohong yang payah.

Tidak ada balasan, tetapi indera pendengarannya menangkap suara tawa yang tertahan. "Baiklah. Jika besok kau belum sembuh, aku dan Anne akan mengunjungimu."

Sambil menghela napas, Merlin meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya. Ya, di zaman canggih seperti sekarang—dimana semua orang mengklaim tidak dapat hidup tanpa _handphone_—Merlin justru memilih hidup tanpa benda itu. Harus ia akui, alat dengan berbagai macam bentuk, harga dan ukuran itu memang mempermudah komunikasi. Namun Merlin menyayangkan perkembangan telepon genggam yang kelewat pesat—hanya menjerumuskan manusia menjadi pribadi menyendiri.

Tidak jarang Merlin melihat keluarga yang tiap anggotanya tenggelam dalam dunia _gadget_-nya masing-masing. Tak ada percakapan hangat, tak ada gelak tawa yang melantun—hanya bola mata melekat pada layar serta bunyi ketikan berasal dari jari jemari yang beradu dengan puluhan tombol-tombol di bawahnya.

Pemilik iris seindah birunya langit musim semi itu menguap, menggeliat sejenak demi meluruskan tulang dan otot-otot kakunya. Sambil terhuyung akibat terlalu lama menekuk kaki hingga terasa kebas, ia melangkah ke luar kamar.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya... selamat pagi, Yang Mulia," sapa Merlin pada Arthur yang tengah berdiri di depan gorden terbuka. Suhu di ruang tengah terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Yang di sapa hanya memberikan anggukan halus tanpa mengalihkan mata dari putihnya panorama kota di luar.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak mengenakan pakaian yang kuberi semalam?" Merlin buru-buru mendekatkan diri pada _portable heater_ di sudut ruangan—sekedar melelehkan rasa beku di sekujur tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama coklat bermotif garis.

Dengusan kecil meluncur. "Kau ini seperti tidak mengenalku saja, Merlin. Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah nyaman tidur dengan memakai baju. Hanya membuat badanku gatal."

Merlin tertawa kecil. Ia ingat betul peristiwa ketika Arthur terlalu lelah untuk melepaskan atasan dan langsung tertidur dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat. Keesokan harinya istana di buat gempar oleh ruam-ruam yang memenuhi dada serta punggung Arthur.

"Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak?"

"Hhh... bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak, suara dari luar kamarmu ini berisik sekali," protes Arthur. Jemarinya menyusup, menarik helaian sewarna logam mulia yang menutupi keningnya ke belakang dengan gemas. "Ular-ular besar di bawah hampir tiap saat melintas, burung besar di langit meraung, dan kereta-kereta tanpa kuda menjerit-jerit tanpa kendali."

Perlahan Arthur memutar badannya hingga Merlin bisa melihat lelah terpeta jelas pada raut sang raja. Semburat-semburat merah terukir di sekeliling manik biru gelapnya membuat hati Merlin gundah. "Benar-benar zaman yang berisik."

Merlin harus mengakui ia sependapat dengan Arthur. 1400 tahun lalu, tiap malam ia lalui berselimut keheningan. Suara gemericik air sungai serta bisikan lembut angin yang menerpa dedaunan penghias pohon-pohon besar di sekeliling istana, sudah cukup menjadi alunan lagu pengantar tidur bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu... jika kita ke luar hari ini?" Merlin merasa sudah saatnya sang raja mulai mengenal lebih dekat zaman yang menurutnya berisik ini. Lagipula, Arthur membutuhkan serangkaian pakaian baru. Tidak mungkin ia memaksanya mengenakan baju-bajunya yang berukuran kecil. Beruntung, Merlin masih memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli setidaknya dua set pakaian.

"Terserah kau sajalah," balas Arthur di sela suara gemeretak tulang lehernya saat ia mengayunkan kepala. "Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah mandi."

"Kemarilah. Kau bisa mandi di kamar mandiku," ujar Merlin sambil menuntun Arthur memasuki ruangan berukuran 2.5 x 2.5 meter.

Merlin segera menghidupkan pancuran kecil di sudut ruangan. Tak lama, uap hangat pun menyelimuti kamar mandi kecil itu. Ia membalikkan badannya sembari berkata, "Baiklah, kurasa airnya sudah cukup hangat. Kau bisa mandi seka—"

Kalimat Merlin terputus tatkala melihat Arthur dengan santai menanggalkan balutan _jeans_ tepat di hadapannya. Refleks, ia membuang pandangan ke langit-langit. Merlin bisa merasakan seluruh wajahnya memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. "Errr... a-aku se-se-sebaiknya menyiapkan s-sarapan..." Belum sempat ia melangkah, Arthur mencengkeram tangannya.

"Hei, tunggu... kau tidak membantuku mandi?"

Merlin menepis tangan besar itu seraya melemparkan handuk. "Aku m-mungkin pelayanmu, t-tapi di zaman ini semua orang dewasa harus mandi sendiri, Yang Mulia," jawabnya gugup dan segera beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Arthur menggerutu di balik handuk yang bertengger menutupi kepalanya.

"Heiii! Aku tidak mengerti cara mematikan benda ini! Dan apa yang harus kugunakan untuk menyikat tubuhku?!" teriak Arthur dari dalam kamar mandi.

Merlin tak dapat menahan gelak tawanya. "Kau kan pintar. _You'll figure it out!_"

"_Clotpole!_"

"_Prat!_"

**.**

**.**

Mentari telah berada di titik tertinggi ketika kedua pemuda itu meninggalkan apartemen. Cahaya megahnya mengikis habis gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam yang sedari pagi bergelayut.

Pada awalnya sang raja yang mengenakan jaket parasut berwarna biru serta celana olahraga milik Merlin, terlihat gelisah melangkah ke luar. Mobil-mobil lalu lalang dengan kecepatan cukup kencang, sempat membuatnya terpaku tepat di pintu gedung. Namun kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Merlin, mematahkan rantai keraguan yang membelenggu kakinya.

"Aawww, ayolah... aku tak menyangka, raja Camelot yang perkasa itu ternyata pe—na—kut yaaa..."

Deretan gigi putih terpampang menghiasi seringai lebar di wajah sang penyihir. "Jangan seperti anak kecil! Apa perlu aku kembali ke situ dan menggendongmu ke luar?" sindir Merlin yang sudah menjejakkan kaki di trotoar.

Pelipis Arthur berkedut-kedut mendengar kalimat-kalimat tajam itu. Naik pitam, Arthur akhirnya keluar menuruni tangga menghampiri Merlin yang beringsut mundur.

Dengan rahang yang mengeras, Arthur meraih kerah jaket kulit Merlin—meremas kemudian menariknya hingga kedua wajah pemuda itu nyaris bersentuhan. "Awas... kalau kau ucapkan kata itu lagi, maka aku akan—"

"Tunggu, kata yang mana maksudmu?" potong Merlin. "Penakut atau anak kecil?" lanjutnya lagi tanpa mengendurkan tarikan bibirnya.

Ucapan Merlin membuat tonjolan urat di kening Arthur nampak meletup-letup—siap memuntahkan kekesalan melalui kepalan tangannya. "K-kau...!" seru Arthur seraya melingkarkan lengan di leher Merlin dan menguncinya.

"Aduuhh! Aduh, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Merlin meronta, mencoba menarik lengan atletis Arthur. Tapi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

Alih-alih melepaskan, Arthur menggosok kepala Merlin keras-keras. "Adu-duuuhh ampun," erangnya tertahan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengar gumamanmu!"

Setengah mati pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu menggeser lengan Arthur yang menghimpit trakea. "Ampuuuun, Arthur!"

Teriakan Merlin sontak memutar kepala beberapa pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas. Tatapan-tatapan serta bisikan-bisikan tidak menyenangkan, membuat Arthur menyadari mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Raja Camelot itu melepas kunciannya dan segera melengos menjauhi Merlin, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ayo pemalas, jangan berdiri saja di situ. Kemana tujuan pertama kita?" seru Arthur sambil menoleh pada Merlin yang tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Oh... dan rapihkan rambutmu. Kau terlihat sangat konyol!" senyum kemenangan mengembang di bibir manis Arthur, diiringi sebuah kerlingan menggoda.

Dengan rambut tidak acak-acakan, penyihir itu melangkah mengikuti Arthur, seraya melayangkan umpatan-umpatan yang tenggelam di antara deru mesin kendaraan yang melintas.

**To Be Continued...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

+ _**Forsendathu thas heofonleoth onwegalae... oth thaes deorcnes baecern dryhtenbealu pleglice... Aetynan thys forebreost for nied heortscraef oth seftnes!**_

— Meaning: Send these heavenly lights away, to the darkness where evil play. Open this chest for our heart to rest.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/n:** Rowena & Gareth adalah OC, perannya minor jadi kurasa ga perlu jelasin detail. Sejujurnya kurang sreg sih sama chapter ini :'( oh well *garuk aspal dipojokan*


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

Zaman berisik ini ternyata tidak terlalu buruk.

Itu kesimpulan yang Arthur ambil setelah menghabiskan tujuh jam penuh berada dalam arus kemeriahan abad ke-21. Perlahan tapi pasti, raja Camelot itu mulai menikmati jalan takdir yang harus ia lalui.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan, Merlin," ujar Arthur seraya memasukan potongan donat terakhir dalam mulut. Terburu-buru ia meraih gelas plastik berisi teh panas di atas pinggiran jembatan kayu, demi menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang terasa membeku.

Jembatan tua berasal dari abad ke-19 itu berdiri kokoh melintasi sebuah kolam luas setengah membeku di tengah taman kota. Dari tempat kedua pemuda itu duduk, mereka dapat menyaksikan gemerlap lampu-lampu gedung sekeliling yang mulai menyala seiring tenggelamnya mentari sore. Suasana temaram berubah menjadi romantis bagi beberapa muda-mudi yang tengah memadu kasih di atas bangku taman.

"Huh, dingin sekali!" protes Arthur kala merasakan semilir angin musim dingin menerpa wajahnya. "Tak dapatkan kau melakukan sesuatu?" lanjutnya sambil menyesap teh dalam gelas. Merlin segera melepas jaket yang membalut tubuh kurusnya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Arthur.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti mengapa sang teman memberikan jaket untuknya. "Ini pakailah agar badanmu hangat," ujar Merlin.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tidak bisakah kau membuat kita berdua menjadi hangat?" Arthur mencoba mengoreksi kalimat dengan harapan Merlin dapat mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Kali ini giliran Merlin yang nampak kebingungan. "Kau... ingin aku memelukmu?" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terlontar begitu saja dari balik bibirnya.

"Uhuuk!"

Kalimat tak terduga itu membuat air teh di tenggorokan Arthur berbalik arah ke atas hingga ia tersedak. "Bukan itu maksudku, _idiot_!" bentak Arthur mengulangi kalimatnya seraya menyeka hidungnya yang basah.

"Tidak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu menggunakan sihirmu?!"

Menyadari betapa konyolnya kalimat tadi, pipi Merlin seketika bersemu merah. Ia mengenakan kembali jaket kulitnya sambil membuang pandangannya, berharap Arthur tidak melihat betapa merah wajahnya kini.

"Aku... tidak pernah menggunakan sihirku di depan publik," jawab Merlin. Jemarinya memainkan bibir gelas plastik kosong di sampingnya. "Di zaman ini, sihir dianggap sesuatu yang tabu. Jika seseorang diketahui memiliki sihir... konsekuensinya yaitu di jebloskan ke dalam penjara, di interogasi, dijadikan kelinci percobaan dan yang terparah... dibunuh."

Arthur tertegun memandang punggung leher jenjang Merlin. Ia tak menyangka—dengan segala keterbukaan serta kebebasan di zaman ini—sihir masih saja merupakan hal yang di takuti dan diburu. Tak ada bedanya dengan saat ia menjadi raja. Di lubuk hati terdalam, Arthur sangat menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti jejak ayahnya dalam memberantas sihir.

Sempat terbersit olehnya mencabut larangan sihir di Camelot. Akan tetapi kematian ayahnya merubah itu semua. Menganggap sang ayah tercinta mati di tangan seorang penyihir, hatinya mengeras dan pikirannya dibutakan oleh amarah yang tak kunjung surut. Tidak terhitung nyawa yang sudah melayang demi melampiaskan kesalahpahamannya.

Tak kunjung mendengar suara sahabatnya, Merlin merotasikan kepala dan menemukan Arthur tengah menengadah menatap langit tanpa bintang. Rembulan yang hampir mencapai fase purnama, nampak sangat kesepian bersinar di langit kelam.

"Merlin, apakah di zaman ini sudah tidak ada lagi bintang?"

Pemilik surai hitam kecoklatan hanya dapat tersenyum. Merlin harus mengakui, semakin hari semakin sulit melihat kerlip bintang di malam hari. Manusia kelihatannya tak memperdulikan hal itu. Bahkan kian ganas berlomba membangun hutan beton berisikan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, dengan semarak lampu yang seolah menggusur eksistensi benda-benda langit nan rupawan itu. Mungkin saja dua puluh tahun dari sekarang, masyarakat kota tidak akan mengenal lagi yang namanya bintang.

"Ayo kita pergi Arthur, aku tahu tempat yang paling cocok untuk melihat bintang."

**.**

**.**

"Lord Gareth, waktunya sudah tiba," sapa Rowena, tepat saat jam besar di sudut kantor Gareth berdentang sepuluh kali. Di telapak tangannya nampak kotak berisi cincin dalam keadaan terbuka.

Gareth yang tengah melekatkan pandangan pada indahnya kesempurnaan purnama dari balik jendela, memberikan mengangguk kecil. Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, ia memutar badannya seraya meraih benda panjang terbungkus kain sutera merah di atas meja. Dengan langkah mantap, keduanya menaiki tangga menuju atap museum.

Hembusan angin malam menyambut Gareth dan Rowena sesampainya di sana—beserta puluhan penyihir lain yang mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hijau gelap, lengkap dengan tudung menutupi sebagian wajah mereka.

"_You have done well, Rowena,_" ucap Gareth setelah iris coklatnya menelusuri keseluruhan atap museum dengan seksama. Ujung jubah putih yang ia kenakan, terseret di permukaan dingin salju saat ia mengayunkan kaki untuk menghampiri sebuah meja kayu. Empat lilin besar—yang apinya tak padam meski tertiup angin kencang—menghiasi setiap sudut meja yang berfungsi sebagai altar.

Jemari Gareth dengan lihai melucuti sutera halus penutup benda panjang yang telah ia letakkan di atas altar. Puluhan pasang mata langsung terkesima tatkala Gareth mengangkat sebuah pedang di hadapan mereka. Senjata tajam itu nampak sederhana, hanya ukiran naga serta sebuah rongga bulat berukuran kecil yang menghiasi gagangnya. Dengan isyarat Gareth, Rowena meletakkan kotak di tangannya ke hadapan depan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu.

Dalam satu gerakan, Gareth menyayat telapak tangannya menggunakan pedang Mordred hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di satu sisinya. Luka menganga itu seharusnya cukup bisa membuat seseorang menjerit, atau setidaknya meringis menahan sakit—namun lain halnya dengan Gareth. Menggunakan tangan yang terluka, lelaki berkacamata itu meraih cincin dari dalam kotak serta melekatkannya pada lubang di permukaan gagang pedang.

"_**Fram thaes deorcnes ic aclege thu. Cume oth mec... for ic onsaegednes min blodsihte for thu afreon. Forthureasan, Mordred!**_"

Seketika kekuatan tak kasat mata berasal dari pedang perak Mordred—melontarkan gelombang kejut—mendorong semua penyihir di sekelilingnya hingga terjatuh. Di sudut mata, Rowena menangkap sosok Gareth masih mampu berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya. Bola mata cantik wanita itu melebar, sementara tubuhnya serasa membeku kala pedang perak di tangan Gareth perlahan-lahan bergetar.

Bersamaan dengan itu, permata di atas cincin berpendar memancarkan sinar berwarna hijau muda. Secara refleks, penyihir-penyihir itu menggiring tangan ke hadapan mata untuk menghalangi cahaya yang kian menyilaukan pandangan.

"Saudara-saudaraku, saatnya sudah tiba. Penantian panjang kita sudah berakhir. Siapkan diri kalian untuk menyambut sang raja!"

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin kian mencengkram tubuh kedua pemuda yang tengah berada di atas atap gedung apartemen Merlin. Namun Arthur masih tampak enggan untuk melepaskan iris biru gelapnya dari kemolekan kerlip intan di angkasa.

Entah berapa kali sudah Merlin menguap selama dua jam mereka berada di sana. Tujuh jam memperkenalkan Arthur pada abad ke-21 sangat menguras tenaganya. Walaupun begitu, ia cukup terhibur dengan reaksi-reaksi konyol Arthur. Terutama air muka sang raja ketika mencicipi es krim untuk pertama kalinya. Ekspresi serta lenguhan yang mungkin selama ini hanya keluar saat ia melakukan kegiatan pribadinya—di dalam kamar bersama Guinevere—menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian dalam sekejap.

"Hei, kenapa cengar-cengir seperti itu?" tanya Arthur sambil menyikut Merlin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Susah payah Merlin mencoba menghilangkan ekspresi Arthur itu dari pikiran. Alih-alih berhasil, tawanya terdengar semakin keras. "Kau terlihat sangat bodoh saat makan es krim tadi!"

"_Oh, shut up!_" seru Arthur seraya menampar belakang kepala Merlin. Yang di tampar hanya mengelus-elus kepala tanpa menghentikan kekehannya. "Ini sudah ke lima kalinya kau mengatakan itu!"

Sifat temannya ini memang sering kali membuat Arthur kesal. Bagaimana tidak, tiap kali Arthur melakukan hal yang menurutnya konyol—Merlin tidak akan berhenti mengoceh dan mengungkitnya—hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

"Ehem—baiklah, aku akan beristirahat. Aku harus kembali bekerja besok, atau aku bisa dipecat," ucap Merlin usai berhasil meredam tawanya. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan mereggangkan tubuh demi melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat duduk terlalu lama. "Kau mau ikut ke dalam?"

"Hmm... kurasa aku ingin menikmati keindahan bulan purnama lebih lama lagi. Kau beristirahatlah," jawab Arthur seraya menyandar di kursi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama berada di luar. Ayo masuk, akan kubuatkan segelas coklat hang—"

Penyihir muda itu tiba-tiba terpaku. Mata jernihnya melebar tatkala merasakan sebuah ledakan kekuatan sihir yang dahsyat. Suara ledakan itu begitu keras, berdenging merajam gendang telinga Merlin hingga ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?!" tanya Arthur dengan raut kebingungan melihat Merlin yang sekonyong-konyong terhuyung sambil meringis.

Tidak menjawab, Merlin membalikkan badan seutuhnya serta mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari asal ledakan tadi. Dengan mata membulat sempurna, tatapannya terkunci pada sebuah cahaya toska yang berpusar searah jarum jam—memancar tegak lurus, menjulang mencakar langit. Percikan-percikan kilat nampak seiring menyebarnya awan gelap di sekitar cahaya itu.

"Oh tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi sekarang!" pekik Merlin. Hawa membunuh, kesedihan serta pengkhianatan—tumpang tindih menggumpal menjadi satu, menjejali jalur pernapasannya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin terjadi sekarang, Merlin?! Apa yang kau lihat? Kau seperti melihat hantu!" seru Arthur. Wajah pucat pasi Merlin mendorongnya untuk segera berdiri dan menghampiri sang penyihir yang tengah mematung.

"Kau—kau tak dapat melihat cahaya hijau di sana?" Merlin melekatkan telunjuk rampingnya ke arah cahaya berpilin, sementara sebelah tangannya mencengkram dada sebagai upaya mengurangi sesak yang tak kunjung reda. Ia tak dapat menentukan dari mana sinar itu berasal. Bangunan-bangunan lebih tinggi di hadapan gedung apartemennya menghalangi Merlin untuk melihat dengan jelas.

Bola mata raja Camelot itu secara serentak mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Merlin, namun nihil. Arthur tetap tak dapat melihat apa yang Merlin saksikan. "Cahaya apa maksudmu? Yang tampak hanya lampu-lampu gedung."

Pernyataan Arthur membuat Merlin mengambil kesimpulan bahwa cahaya itu hanya kasat mata bagi mereka yang menguasai sihir.

"Mordred... mereka sudah berhasil membangkitkan Mordred. C-celaka!"

Mendengar nama itu, rahang Arthur menegang. Kelebatan wajah _druid_ berambut gelombang itu kembali bermain di benaknya. "Kalau ini idemu untuk mengerjaiku, aku bersumpah akan—"

"Kilgharrah datang padaku saat aku pingsan kemarin," potong Merlin. "Ia berkata takdir akan sekali lagi mempertemukanku, maksudku—kita—dengan _druid_ bermata abu-abu. Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini."

Denyut nadi Arthur mengencang. Pengakuan yang merayap memasukki indera pendengarannya itu kembali membuatnya naik pitam. "Kau tahu tapi kau tidak memberitahuku? Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukanku seperti ini, Merlin?!"

"Ma-maaf. Aku... aku—"

Merlin terkesiap ketika pancaran sinar mistis merubah pusarannya ke arah berlawanan, kemudian berangsur menyusut hingga membentuk sebuah spiral berputar. Selama beberapa saat bola cahaya hanya mengapung di udara seakan menunggu, atau mungkin tepatnya—mencari sesuatu. Firasat buruk berkecamuk di pikiran Merlin ketika bola itu menghentikan putarannya.

_Jika Arthur tak dapat melihat cahaya itu, nyawanya bisa berada dalam bahaya!_

Tak ingin mengambil resiko, Merlin menggali memorinya demi menemukan sebuah mantra.

"_**Lifan hine oth aeala hwaene ic witsolpe!**_"

Arthur tersentak tatkala ujung jemari dingin Merlin menyentuh keningnya secara tiba-tiba. Sepasang lingkar mata penyihir itu mengunci iris Arthur dengan kilau keemasannya, menyalurkan sensasi menyengat yang membutakan pandangannya untuk sepersekian detik.

Sontak laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Ap-apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku?" seru Arthur seraya mengerjap-erjapkan mata. Saat indera pengelihatannya berangsur membaik, sisi kiri wajah Merlin yang terpapar sinar kehijauan menarik perhatian Arthur. Menoleh ke kanan, raja Camelot itu terbelalak.

Manik bening Arthur bergerak-gerak kecil seiring mulutnya yang menganga melihat spiral besar yang pendarnya mengalahkan kegagahan sinar purnama.

"_What the hell is that?!_"

Belum sempat Merlin menjawab, cahaya dalam bentuk bola itu membumbung. Dan bagai peluru kendali yang telah berhasil menemukan sasarannya, langsung melejit membelah udara dengan kecepatan mengerikan—menuju Merlin. Adalah suatu kemustahilan bagi sang penyihir untuk dapat menghindarinya.

Tubrukan keduanya pun tidak dapat terelakkan. Bola cahaya menghantam Merlin serta melempar tubuh tak berdaya itu bermeter-meter ke belakang. Sementara Arthur hanya bisa menyaksikan peristiwa yang terjadi dalam hitungan detik dengan ekspresi horor bergelayut di wajahnya.

"Merlin!"

Dengan napas memburu, Arthur berlari mendekati Merlin yang tergeletak tak bergerak di atas dinginnya lantai atap gedung. Namun selimut sinar toska di sekeliling Merlin yang berfungsi sebagai perisai, mencegah raja itu untuk meraih sahabatnya. Panas membara bisa Arthur rasakan tatkala ia mencoba menembusnya.

Cahaya misterius berputar beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menyebar, menyelubungi tiap lekuk tubuh Merlin dan perlahan menghilang. Tanpa menunggu lama, Arthur segera berlutut di samping penyihir muda itu demi memeriksa denyut nadi di lehernya. Gumpalan udara hangat keluar bersamaan suara helaan napas dari hidung Arthur. _Syukurlah, dia masih hidup._

"Oi, Merlin! Merlin!"

"Ngghh... uhhk..." erangan kecil berderai dari bibir lelaki bertubuh ramping itu. Mulutnya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu di antara bunyi napas tersengal. "Men-menjauh... d-dari... ku..."

Tak dapat mendengar jelas, Arthur memajukan badan hingga perutnya beradu dengan Merlin. Susah payah Merlin mengulangi kalimatnya, tetapi yang Arthur dengar hanyalah kata 'dariku'.

Pemuda pirang itu terhenyak ketika merasakan telapak tangannya basah oleh cairan hangat yang tiba-tiba mengalir keluar dari perut kanan Merlin. Arthur menurunkan pandangan, serta merta bau khas _liquid_ kental itu menyesakki rongga pernapasannya.

_D-darah?!_

Frustrasi karena peringatannya tidak kunjung dihiraukan, Merlin menarik kerah jaket Arthur dan memaku telinga sang raja di atas bibirnya. "De-dengar-kan aku, _clotpole_! Jauhi... jauhi a-aku. Dia s-sudah—"

Sebuah cengkraman mendadak di syaraf pengendali kesadaran Merlin, membuat badannya mengejang dengan kepala terlempar ke belakang. Suara kekehan melecehkan yang terlalu familier bagi Merlin mulai menggema memenuhi isi kepalanya.

_Jangan memberontak, Emrys. Kau hanya akan melukai ragamu..._

Tubuh Merlin mendadak terbanting ke samping dalam posisi meringkuk. Seluruh jemarinya melumat tempurung di bawah rambut halusnya demi menjaga alam sadarnya terbuka.

_Biarkan aku masuk, Emrys. Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu__—tidak __sebelum aku membunuh Arthur_.

Gelak tawa mengejek menjalar menggenangi benak Merlin. Pemuda bertulang pipi tinggi itu berusaha menggeser badan, menjauhi Arthur yang kelimpungan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akan tetapi tungkainya terasa sekenyal jeli, mencegah Merlin untuk berdiri.

"_Dammit, Arthur! For once, just listen! Stay the hell away from me!_" bentak Merlin dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Ayo kubantu berjalan, kita harus segera mengobati lukamu," balas Arthur seolah menutup rapat pendengarannya. Raja Camelot itu mencoba mengangkat sosok yang kini telah bersujud di hadapannya, hidung nyaris bertemu lantai kasar berwarna abu-abu kotor. "Sial Merlin, kau bisa kehabisan darah!" gerutu Arthur kesal karena usahanya tak berhasil. Tubuh Merlin membatu dan tak bergeming.

Gejolak aneh menyerbak di dalam dada Arthur saat telinganya menangkap sebuah bisikan. Samar, tetapi cukup jelas untuk mendefinisikannya sebagai suara tawa serak yang tertahan. Sedikit demi sedikit kepala Merlin terangkat, mensejajarkan pandangan dengan Arthur. Senyum tipis terulas di wajah pucatnya.

"Tidak berubah. Masih saja keras kepala seperti dulu..."

Mendengar suara bariton Merlin yang berganti menjadi lebih berat dan kelam, alis pirang Arthur bertaut. Di bawah cahaya benderang purnama, dua pasang lingkar mata bertemu. Arthur mendelik ngeri menyadari perubahan warna iris Merlin, sementara senyum gelap lelaki di depannya bertambah lebar penuh kepuasan melihat reaksi itu.

Arthur baru akan menggerakkan kaki untuk menjauhkan diri, ketika kilau emas berkilat dari bola mata abu-abu—mendorong dan melontarkan Arthur tanpa ampun.

Tubuh atletis itu terbanting, terseret serta terguling beberapa kali ke belakang. Jika bukan karena dinding bata yang memagari pinggir atap, sudah dapat dipastikan riwayat Arthur akan berakhir tragis di permukaan keras aspal hitam—tujuh lantai di bawah.

Gelak tawa penghuni raga Merlin kembali meledak, seiring jatuhnya butiran salju pertama di malam itu. Masih disorientasi, ekor mata Arthur dapat melihat tubuh terbalut jaket kulit yang sudah terkoyak itu bangkit dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Arthur Pendragon."

_Suara itu... biji mata abu-abu... t-tidak mungkin. Mordred?!_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**Fram thaes deorcnes ic aclege thu. Cume oth mec... for ic onsaegednes min blodsihte for thu afreon. Forthureasan, Mordred! **_— Meaning: From the darkness I summon thee. Come to me, for I have sacrificed my blood for you to be free. Rise, Mordred!

___**Lifan hine oth aeala hwaene ic witsolpe!**_ — Meaning: Allow him to see what I witness!


End file.
